


Sorority Sisters

by thedoctorspersonalblogger



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorspersonalblogger/pseuds/thedoctorspersonalblogger
Summary: Anna is a freshman at Arendelle University. Starting a new school can be a challenge, not knowing what can happen as a result of walking up to a random table at the college activity fair can be even more challenging, especially when the reason you go is to talk to the pretty blonde behind the table.A/N- This is a story I had posted on FF.net a while ago. If you read it on there, thank you. And don't worry, it's actually me, copying my own story. A wider range of readership and ideas is always appreciated so share, comment and whatever else!
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. New Beginnings

"Can you believe we're actually here?!" cried Olaf. His eyes ran from one side to another along the long line of tables lining the university lawn. The pudgy boy ran from table to table, never staying longer than a few seconds at any one table. Everything from intramural basketball teams to university choirs, there was even a pottery club. "I wanna try everything here!" Olaf exclaimed, his twig brown hair fell in front of his dark brown eyes, beads of sweat dripping down his snow white skin as he looked around for two people in particular. "Anna? Punzie? Where'd you guys go?"

Two girls came puffing through the crowd. Pieces of strawberry blonde hair fell from what were once two perfect braids into near teal eyes shielded behind dark sunglasses. The blonde panting behind her wiped sweat from her forehead, shielding her emerald green eyes from the summer sun. "Olaf slow down!" Rapunzel said through gulps of her water. "Not everyone likes the summer heat as much as you do ya know."

"Yeah, what's the rush anyway? Activity fair is going to be here till sundown. And it is now," Anna pulled out her phone and switched on the screen."1:37. Sundown isn't for another 6 hours!" Anna looked at her phone again, seeing a text from her friend Kristoff. Unlocking the phone, Anna read the message, _'Hey heard u got 2 campus. wanna meet up l8tr? -k.'_ Anna smiled. Kristoff had come to Arendelle U three years earlier and ever since her first visit, Anna had been certain she would one day attend the same university. The day her acceptance letter came was the happiest day of her life. And the day Olaf and her cousin Rapunzel were accepted was easily a close second. Now that they were all here, the reality of it all flooded Anna's mind as she quickly typed her response. _'hey. would love to meet up later. name the time and place. -a"_. When she looked up, she saw Olaf running through the crowd towards yet another table, something to do with the spirit committee. _'How appropriate, he can give warm hugs to everyone he meets on the street." Anna thought._ She loved her friend, but whenever they went anywhere, they always had to leave an extra 15 minutes for the boy to stop and say hello to everyone he came across.

"Oh look cuz, an adventure club!" Anna was jolted from her thoughts as her cousins voice, more like a squeal coming from next to her. Anna looked over to see her cousin running towards a table with a huge yellow sign with the words "Join the Adventure Club" written in purple and green paint. Rapunzel was already talking to one of the people behind the table. And not just anyone, a tall handsome man with shaggy brown hair with a matching chin beard and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to dance with something Anna couldn't identify. The only thing that went through Anna's mind, 'Wow, that guys nose is amazing!' Anna smiled to herself as she wandered past the table, catching the guys name through the giggles of her smitten cousin. _"Eugene Fitzherbert? Please tell me there's a nickname...oh Flynn. Flynn? How the hell do you get Flynn from Eugene?"_

Anna shrugged as she wandered among the tables. Archery, pottery, sword fighting, wait sword fighting? What kind of school is this? Finally, one came to Anna's attention. "'AU Baking Society' Now that's what I'm talking about' Anna thought. She was famous for her triple chocolate cake. As she walked up, a girl flashed a brilliant smile at Anna. "Well hey there sugar, you interested in joining the tastiest club on the AU campus?" Anna was instantly more comfortable and smiled as warmly as possible.

"Yeah, totally. My triple chocolate cake is to die for. At least that's what my cousin and parents say." Anna smiled and shyly looked at the girl behind the table. She relaxed considerably when the girl laughed and extended her hand.

"I like you sugar, my name is Tiana, president of the Baking Society. Anything you need, you let me know. Our first meeting is next Wednesday in the Student Center kitchen. Can we count on you?" Tiana asked with sincerity. Anna could tell they would be good friends. "Yeah absolutely. I'lll be there, and teach you a thing or two about chocolate cake." Anna laughed as she wrote her information on the sign up sheet, feeling more and more at home.

 _'Well that's one down, one to go.'_ Anna thought as she waved to Tiana before making her way back into the streams of people filing around the student center lawn. Before her parents had left her and Rapunzel to organize their room, Anna's parents had made both girls promise they would sign up, and stick with, at least two activities or clubs for the first year. Anna had laughed at the stick with part of the condition. Her parents knew Anna was never one to stick with anything for very long. The longest activity she had kept up with was the guitar, and that was more of a passion. Her guitar, who she affectionately called Baby was currently sitting in her place of honor in Anna's room, proudly on display in her stand.

Anna smiled as she thought of her baby as she walked though the labyrinth of tables. After wandering around the rows of tables for another 10 minutes, and finding nothing of particular interest, Anna as about to give up and text her cousin and best friend where they were. Then, Anna saw Her.


	2. LIG

Standing behind a table was the most beautiful girl Anna had ever seen. Her skin looked like it had never seen the sun and was made of the smoothest porcelain Anna had ever seen. Platinum blonde hair was tied in a lose braid which fell loosely over her shoulder, pale skin glowing under a sky blue tank top that clung to her near perfect form. But all that was nothing, nothing compared to the most perfect pair of piercing ice blue eyes Anna had ever seen. Despite herself, Anna found herself drawn towards the table, without even taking time to look at the sign. Walking up to the table, Anna suddenly became very anxious, very aware she had little to no control of her feet. _'What the hell are you doing? For all I know she has a boyfriend or something and..."_ Before she knew it, Anna was standing in front of the table without knowing how she got there.

The blonde looked at Anna with wide eyes and smiled shyly. Walking over to the other girl, she smiled her most welcoming smile, not sure how well she was doing. Stopping in front of her, she extended her hand. "Hi," the girl said meekly. "Are you interested in joining Lambda Iota Gamma?" Anna blinked in surprise. Looking down at the sign hanging from the front of the table, Anna was shocked to find it was, indeed, a sorority table. But how could that be? This girl looked like the last person alive who would be in a sorority. Her physical appearance didn't resemble the other girls behind the table. The other girls looked like stereotypical girls you would find in any college movie; nails professionally done, designer bags set on chairs behind them, and a sickening amount of pink that almost hurt Anna to look at for an extended period of time.

Not that this girl wasn't pretty, she was the most beautiful girl Anna had ever seen. Everything about her radiated perfection. It was then Anna realized she hadn't taken the older girls hand and she was standing there with her hand extended. Anna took her hand and the sensation she felt from the touch as electric. It was obvious the other girl felt the same because her eyes grew about three times their original sizes, if only for a moment. "Anna, I'm Anna."

The blonde smiled and, somewhat begrudgingly released Anna's hand. _'Damn she has nice hands'_ she thought. _'Wait, what? Where did that come from?'_ Shaking herself out of her thoughts, the blonde looked at the younger woman. "So, Anna, are you interested in LIG?"

Anna, lost in the girl's ice blue eyes, barely heard the question but heard enough to make a somewhat intelligent response. "Uh well, I never really considered myself the sorority type." The elder looked quizzically at the younger girl, almost afraid of what she would hear next. "You know, the designer bags and clothes, perfectly manicured, dumb blo..." Anna stopped short when the woman raised an eyebrow, which was nearly perfectly manicured Anna noticed. "Not that you're dumb," Anna stumbled over herself trying to explain. "I'm sure you're smart. Very smart. Pre med? You look like the type to be a doctor someday. Or maybe a lawyer. Probably someone who works with kids. Aaannnddd now I've made an idiot of myself and I'm rambling."

The older girl laughed harder than she had in a very long time. "Actually I'm an architecture major. And I only joined because my freshman roommate dragged me along to the first meeting and I never really left. That's her over there." She pointed to a tall brunette in a yellow tank top with a flower in her hair talking to a girl who looked way more nervous than Anna had been a few moments before. "Besides, it looks good to say you're a part of a sorority on a job application, especially one as prestigious and well respected as Lambda Iota Gamma." Anna stared at the woman opposite her. So she was smart, witty, not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

"Yeah, I mean totally I'd like to join." Anna said. The woman's smile stretched so wide Anna wasn't sure her face could contain it. "Oh awesome! Write your info down and we'll be sending out an email blast with the info for our first meeting." The blonde pushed the sign up sheet towards the somewhat shocked girl. As Anna began writing her information down, a thought popped into her head, and before she could stop herself she blurted. "Ya know, I don't really check my email too regularly. How bout I give you my number and you text me the details?" The girl laughed, despite herself." 'Damn, did she really just try that move on me? She really must be new.' "Okay," she quipped as she ripped a piece of paper from a flier on the table. "Write it down and I ll text you." Anna's hands were moving so quickly she wasn't sure she would be able to read the digits on the page. But when Anna handed her the sliver of paper, her pulse quickened as she saw the near perfect penmanship. Each number perfectly formed with expert care. "Wow, you have really nice penmanship." 'Nice penmanship? Smooth. Way smooth.' When she looked up, Anna was smiling and, what was that, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks? 'No, must be the heat' she thought. "Thank you. I don't like it that much, but I appreciate the compliment." _'Appreciate the compliment? Way smooth Anna.'_ The two stood in an uncomfortable silence before Anna felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Checking the device, she found four missed texts; one from Olaf, two from Rapunzel and the most recent one from Kristoff. Looking apologetically at the other girl, Anna opened the message from her old friend first, it read _"i c u. im the ΑΔΘ table. come over. -k"_ Anna looked up with what she hoped looked really apologetic. "My friend just texted me, he's over at the Alpha Delta Theta table. So..."

"So you'll be going over now. I get it." the elder woman finished, hoping but knowing she failed to sound happy. Clearing her throat, she extended her hand again. "Well Anna, it was very nice to have met you. And I hope I'll see you again?" 'Please tell me that came out better than it sounded...' She was brought back to reality when Anna's hand slipped into her own, the electric shock returning for the second time that day. "That's a promise. It was nice to have met you too, um. I don't think I got your name..."

 _'Right, because introducing yourself would have been the normal thing to do. Way to go dumb-ass.'_ The blonde cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm Elsalena, but everyone calls me Elsa." The blonde, Elsa, smiled shyly and extended her hand again.

Anna smiled. The name, both names suited the girl in front of her. Both were so striking. So unique. So beautiful. Anna took the blondes hand again, grasping perhaps a bit firmer than was necessary. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Elsa," Anna replied sincerely. "I'll be waiting for your text." Anna smiling slyly, removing her hand and half running over to a table where a large burly man who scooped her up in a big bear hug.

 _'She sure is popular, and she hasn't been here all that long.'_ Elsa thought, turning from the throngs of students passing by. Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning around, she found a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into her own ice blue. "Are you okay Elsa? You're looking a little flushed."

Elsa was not okay. In fact, she was anything but okay. One face, one adorable little face ran through Elsa's mind. Eyes the color of the sky stared sweetly into Elsa's minds eye. Freckles standing out against the light pink blush on her cheek. And her name. Four letters had never been more adorable. But she couldn't tell Belle that, so she did what she did best. She lied and shut her feelings out. "Yeah Belle, I'm fine. Really." Pausing for a moment to see if the brunette bought her lie, Elsa added, "You know me and the heat don't get along." Elsa tried to give her friend her most confident smile, not sure how she was coming across. The skeptical look she got from Belle was less than convincing, but Belle smiled at her friend and grasping her hand, gave it a squeeze, and turned to greet a girl with raven hair blowing in the wind, leaving Elsa feeling more confused than ever.


	3. The Snow Queen

"So guys, welcome to the wonderful world of the AU dining hall." Kristoff joked, picking up his insanely greasy slice of pepperoni pizza. After Kristoff's shift at the Alpha Delta Theta table, he and Anna, along with Rapunzel and Olaf made their way towards the imposing building that served as the student center. One of the newer buildings on campus, the giant structure stuck out on the AU campus, clashing horribly with the original buildings that dotted the school grounds. As Anna took a bite of her spaghetti and meatballs, she couldn't understand what Kristoff was talking about. Although clearly not as good as her mothers cooking, Anna didn't find the food terrible. And judging from the way Olaf and Rapunzel were devouring their food, they didn't find it unstomachable either. Kristoff looked in amusement at the three freshmen before him, and as if reading Anna's mind, he added, "Just wait, they bring out the really good stuff when the president of the university comes to visit, and the Family Weekend stuff is to die for!"

Anna smiled at her friend. They had been friends as long as she could remember, almost from the very beginning. He was funny, fiercely loyal, treating Anna as a younger sister than a friend at times. And even though he had been away at college while Anna was still in high school, he never forgot about her, and he often Skyped her to keep her updated about school and how ice hockey was going.

It was during one of Kristoff's games Anna had decided AU was the place for her. Anna had come to campus to see her childhood friend play in the league championship. And even though she never understood the game very well, it was always the perfect excuse for a large hot chocolate from the snack bar. The campus had been hit by a major snowstorm the day before and the entire campus was covered in a plush blanket of snow. But the snow wasn't even the best part, it was the students running around in the powdery white. Playing like little kids! Anna had always loved the snow, and seeing all of these college students running and playing like little kids made her feel warm and welcome on the grounds. A feeling that never left apparently.

Kristoff looked at his new friends and with a slightly embarrassed smile, turned to Olaf and Rapunzel. "Okay, now I know your names and your faces, but how bout you two remind me what your majors are." Turning to Anna, giving the strawberry blonde a gentle shove on the shoulder. "I already know Miss. Attention-To-Detail is history. She always was good at that. She even helped me with my senior term paper in high school." Rapunzel and Olaf looked at Anna in amazement. They knew she was good at history, and obviously loved it enough to devote her life to it, but they never knew she was smart enough to help a senior in high school with his classes as a freshman.

"What?!" Anna said defensively, "It was the war between Arendelle and the Southern Isles! You know that's my favorite time period!" She pursed her lips into a thin line and sank in her seat, making her dinner guests laugh at her childlike behavior. Kristoff smiled and put a brotherly arm around her, straightening the still pouting girl until she was sitting upright in her chair again. Turning his attention back to the blonde and brunette sitting opposite him, he repeated the question. "So, what brought you two to AU? Punzle?"

Rapunzel put down her fork, a few green peas rolling back onto her plate, mixing with the half eaten mashed potatoes remaining on the plate and looking at Kristoff excitedly, blurted out "Astronomy! I've always been interested in stars and constellations! When I was little my mom told me the stars were lightening bugs that flew so high they got stuck up there and that's why they moved from place to place every night." Kristoff looked impressed, nodding his approval until Anna fake whispered, "It would be more impressive if she hadn't believed it till she was 16."

Rapunzel laughed and made a face at her cousin, which was reciprocated by Anna in near perfection. "Firstly, I did not believe bugs were up there lighting up the night sky until I was 16!" The blonde looked down, brushing a piece of long hair out of her face. "I was 14." She pouted for a moment when her companions began laughing, then after a few moments joined them in their laughter. "Someday, I want to go to the moon. Or discover a new pattern of stars no one has ever seen before! Way cool right!?"

Kristoff nodded eagerly, truly hoping nothing but good things for his friends cousin! Turning to Olaf, Kristoff repeated the question. "How bout you little dude. What brought you to AU?"

Olaf perked up almost instantly. He had known from a very young age what he wanted to be. "I wanna be a psychologist, or a therapist. Someone who helps people and afterwards gives them big warm hugs that would make them forget all about their problems! I think that would be the best thing ever!" Smiling happily at the group, he turned his attention to the eldest member of the group. "So what do you do Kristoff? You're a senior right?! That must be fascinating!"

Kristoff smiled. He loved talking about his major, and there were so few people in his department to talk with. "I'm in the Animal Husbandry department, specializing in cold weather animals."

At the mention of cute little animals, Olaf and Rapunzel immediately perked up. "Animals?! Like penguins?" Olaf shot the question out so fast it overlapped with Rapunzels'. "And polar bears?!" Kristoff laughed. He liked having these two around, always laughing and having a good time. "Yes, penguins and polar bears are great. But my true love is the mighty, majestic…"

"Reindeers!" Anna interjected, cutting off her friend who looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Anna come on, that's the best part!" he moaned, shoving his friend harder with his shoulder and arm together. "And it's just reindeer. No s at the end." Anna laughed and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Kris, you know I only do it because I care. And besides, you did it to me all growing up with history."

"Ah History, the confused mans major." A deep voice came from behind them and the group turned to see who it belonged to. Approaching the table was a tall, muscular man with auburn hair and sideburns so big they could almost be mistaken for mutton chops. Green eyes sparkled and a smile so charming it could have come from a fairy tale flashed revealing perfect teeth. Kristoff got up from the table and embraced the stranger in a hug, followed by a handshake so complex Anna wondered how they kept it straight. Turning to the group, Kristoff introduced the man. "Everyone, this is Hans. He's the President of Alpha Delta Theta, and one of the coolest guys ever!" Turning to Hans, he pointed to the freshman seated around the table. "Hans this is Olaf, Rapunzel, and…"

"Anna. Kristoff has told me so much about you. He's been talking about almost nothing else for the past year since you decided to join our AU family." Reaching out, Hans took Anna's hand, kissing the top of it lightly. Anna blushed while Rapunzel and Olaf looked at each other teasingly. Pulling up a chair, Hans sat at the end of the table, being sure to be next to Anna. _'Damn, Kristoff wasn't kidding. She really is attractive.'_ He thought to himself. Trying to seem interested in the other people sitting around the table, Hans shook their hands, pausing to repeat their names so he would remember them for later. "So, did you all have fun at the activity fair? Sign up for anything interesting?"

"I signed up for the Spirit Committee!" Olaf piped in. He was obviously the most spirited of the group and was equally excited to show it to everyone.

"I signed up for the Adventure Club," Rapunzel chimed in. "We're going rock climbing, and white water rafting next month!" The blonde could barely stay still in her seat, obviously estatic to be doing something fun and, slightly dangerous.

Anna leaned over to Hans and whispered, "Her mom is really over protective and never let Rapunzel do anything fun when we were kids. Although she did make some really amazing paintings over the years, being all but locked in her room."

Hans smiled and nodded, showing he understood. Turning the question on Anna, she quickly replied, "I signed up for the Baking Society. My triple chocolate cake is to. Die. For." Happy and content sighs filled the table as the three others heartily agreed.

"Oh come on Anna, that's not all you signed up for." Kristoff said, egging Anna on. When she didn't respond quickly enough, the blonde boy continued. "I saw her talking to the SQ at the LIG table earlier."

Hans looked at Anna with a mixture of shock and disbelief look on his face. "You actually got the the SQ to talk?!"

Anna looked at her cousin and friend who both shrugged, looking as confused as Anna felt. "SQ? I didn't talk to anyone with those initials. I talked to a girl named Elsa, but…"

At the mention of the name, Hans and Kristoff looked at each other and burst out laughing, realizing they would have to explain the name to the newbies on campus. "Elsa is the SQ dummy!" Kristoff said. "SQ stands for Snow Queen because that girl is cold as ice. She hardly ever talks to anyone and hides out in the architecture building day and night."

"The only time she ever leaves that god forsaken place is to come to LIG/ADT meetings and events," Hans chimed in. A thought suddenly popped in his mind. "But you should def join LIG! It's the sister sorority to Alpha Delta Theta! We do stuff with them all the time!" _'This is awesome! It's the perfect opportunity to get to know Anna better!'_

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing! The girl Anna had spoken to had seemed shy, but cold as ice? That hardly described the girl she had met a few hours prior. Anna spoke in the absent girl's defense. "Well I thought she seemed nice! And maybe I will join LIG. Who knows, maybe she just needs a friend." Anna said. Hans and Kristoff looked at each other skeptically, but would allow the opinionated girl to believe what she wanted for now. She would discover the truth soon enough.

"Yeah," Olaf piped in. "I bet Elsa is the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!" Everyone smiled at the clear optimism in his words. Olaf always had been an optimist, seeing the good in people before the bad. Even people he had never even met.

Checking her phone for the time, Rapunzel got up to go back to the room she would sharing with Anna for the next few months. The rest of the group followed suit, filing out of their table and heading towards the door of the dining hall. Saying good bye to their new friends, the three freshman headed towards the freshman dorm opposite campus. As they walked, Anna took notice of a large structure in the distance she had never noticed before. It sat on top of a very steep looking hill, with a set of uneven stairs making an almost 45 degree shot up to the top. A sign at the base of the hill read, "Department of Architecture." Anna looked up at the magnificent building that stood before her. It's entire front was white marble with glistening stairs and columns that shot up to the sky. Each pilar had intricate designs too fine to see from such a distance, but Anna was sure they were all hand carved. Anna took note of the gigantic building, as one of the oldest buildings on campus, it had clearly sparked her interest. _'So that's where she spends her time. It looks more like a castle than a building on a college campus.'_ Anna smiled to herself, _'How appropriate. The Snow Queen got her castle.'_


	4. Getting to Know You

Sitting in a corner of the dining hall, alone as usual, Elsa was doodling like mad into one of her beat up sketchbooks. She had overheard most of the conversation between her newest pledge and the rest of her group. _'Great, now she knows about the Snow Queen.'_ Elsa though bitterly, scribbling more fiercely in her sketchbook. _'It's your own damn fault you know. If you tried to be more friendly and open they wouldn't call you that.'_ Elsa looked down at the page, now covered in rounded arches and dots, gasped at what she saw and slammed the book shut. Elsa had hardly been paying attention as she was doodling, instead running Anna's words on repeat in her head, _"Well I thought she seemed nice! …Who knows, maybe she just needs a friend."_ A friend? Elsa hadn't had a real friend in years. Cautiously reopening her sketchbook, and looking down on what was supposed to be a preliminary sketch for her senior project proposal, Elsa was astounded to see the colorless eyes and freckles of Anna staring innocently back up at her. Elsa plunged her head into her hands and sighed, letting the book slam shut. _"Now you did it Snowie."_

_________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks into the semester, things were finally settling in for Anna. Classes had begun, and after being lulled into a false sense of security during syllabus week, she had been drowning as her work load had increased dramatically, thrusting Anna into more reading and writing than she had ever experienced. Not that she minded, history was her passion. Well, that and Baby, who was being neglected far more than Anna would have liked. But school came first and Anna knew that, shooting an apologetic look at her beautiful guitar sitting patiently in her stand.

Anna was curled up on her bed with a copy of "Arendelle vs. The Southern Isles; Who Really Won?" when her phone buzzed on her nightstand beside her bed. Normally Anna never checked her phone while studying. It was one of her few rules she made and stuck by while studying. But this time was different and she picked up the mobile device to see a number she did not recognize. '078? I don't know anyone with that area code.' Anna thought as she unlocked her phone and read the message. Her heart nearly stopped when she read the message. _'Hi anna, it's elsa. from the activity fair. we sent out an email blast but i remembered you saying you don't check your email often and to text you when our first meeting was scheduled. tomorrow night at 7 in great hall G. see you there?'_ Anna could barely believe it. Elsa, the supposed Snow Queen, had actually remembered something Anna had told her nearly two weeks earlier.

Just as Anna was about to hit reply, a series of short knocks fell on her door, startling the red head from her nervous excitement. Four short knocks. That was Olaf's secret knock. Each of the new Freshman had developed their own signature knock to let the others know who was at the door. Knowing her door was unlocked, Anna called for her friend to enter, and enter he did. Olaf came bouncing into the room with all the excitement and joy he had become famous for around campus for, running up to Anna with all the excitement and energy of a 5 year old. "Come on Anna!" the boy cried, practically pulling Anna off her bed. Struggling to retain her balance, Anna reached back for her phone but instead fell flat on her face. She never had mastered the grace and coordination part of her life. Olaf stopped and helped his friend up. "Hans and Kristoff organized a frisbee game on the lawn! Come on, Rapunzel and Flynn are already there! And I think I saw some other people showing up as I was coming to get you! Come on!" the boy insisted.

Anna sighed and sitting to grab her shoes from the floor looked at her friend with a smile. "You go on Olaf, I'll be down in a minute. Tell Kristoff he is on my team and no arguing." The pudgy boy nodded excitedly and before Anna knew what was happening, vanished from the room. _'For such a little guy, he sure moves fast!'_ Anna chuckled as she grabbed her phone and, realizing she hadn't replied to Elsa, quickly typed her response. _'Hi Elsa. Tomorrow at 7 in Great Hall G? Count me in :).'_ As Anna locked her door, her phone buzzed again, signaling a new message from the 078 number she recognized as Elsa's. _'Great, see you then. :)'_ Anna had never pegged Elsa as one to use the smiley face, but this was just another things Anna had to learn about the elusive Snow Queen. Smiling to herself, Anna pocket her phone and ran to the lawn where a spirited game of lawn frisbee was already underway.

_________________________________________________________________________

"So as a general reminder, the west side of the building is strictly off limits to new members until you have been officially sworn in," Belle finished, relieved she had made it though the speech. She always had hated giving the lecture at the first meeting, but as President of LIG, she was required to do so, no matter how much it pained her. Looking over the crowd, she looked at the girls sitting in the audience who had just listened to her ramble on about LIG's mission, requirements and other formalities. Realizing everyone could use an excuse to get up and stretch their legs, Belle motioned towards the back of the room. "Thank you all for coming ladies, now help yourself to some treats and get to know your new sisters."

Getting up from her seat, Anna hadn't realized how stiff she had become until she stood up and heard both her knees cracking. An amused thickly accented voice from behind caught her attention. "Aye, that lass could talk forever!" Anna turned to find a girl with a pleasant smile looking at her in amusement. Her fiery red mane was even more unruly than Anna's on the worst day, and that said something. Also like Anna, the girl's face was dusted with freckles, although hers were lighter than Anna's but suited her just the same. A hunter green dress with brown sandals gave the girl the presence of a huntress, confidence seemed to shoot from her like the sun.

Anna smiled at the new face before her and giggled her reply."You could say that again! I though she would never stop. After the third slide on GPA requirements I was about to fall asleep" When the other red head started laughing along with her, Anna felt a true friendship being forged and stuck out her hand. "I'm Anna."

The girl smiled and took Anna's hand and shook it heartily. "Merida. But you can call me Red."

Anna smiled at her new friend. "It's nice to meet you Red. Wanna get something to eat? Everything looks amazing!"

Red smiled eagerly as she and Anna made their way over to a table covered with the most delectable assortment of treats either girl had ever seen. Anna's eyes were instantly drawn to the large pile of brownies. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Red reach for some treat that resembled an apple turnover. As she watched her new friend take a bite, Anna noticed another girl glaring distrustingly at the tray filled with apple deserts. Red must have noticed too because she addressed the wary girl. "Aye lassie. They're not gonna bite ya know!"

The girl looked surprised. She was small with pale skin and the darkest black hair Anna had ever seen. The longer she looked at it, Anna began to question if it was really her natural hair color. Dressed in a simple blue dress with red and yellow dots, the girl looked less like a college freshman and more like a high school freshman. Sensing Anna's confusion, and also in response to Red's blunt statement, the girl quickly retorted. "You don't understand, I'm deathly allergic to apples, so I always have to be careful when they're apples around. And yes," directing the statement more towards Anna, "this is my natural hair color." After a moment of concentrated staring, the girl added, "And my birthday is late, I only just turned 18 last week. It's why I look so young."

Anna and Red looked at each other and smiled, instantly falling for the smaller girl's quick sense of deductions and introduced themselves. "I'm Snow White," the girl replied, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "But Snow is fine."

Red looked at the table and reached for another apple turnover. Snow stepped back and, noticing the girls clear discomfort, Red reached for a chocolate chip cookie instead. Anna grabbed two brownies off the table, handing one to Snow, and happily munched the chocolately treat. Feeling very comfortable with her new sisters, Anna began to relax and enjoy herself more, but one question had haunted her since she had walked into the Great Hall. Teal eyes flittered around the room she asked the question again.

_"Where's Elsa?"_

_________________________________________________________________________

Scanning the room, Elsa's eyes were instantly drawn to the face she was searching for. Already surrounded by two other girls, Anna's popularity and charm seemed to be infectious. _'Ten minutes after the meeting ends and she's already made more friends than you've made in four years.'_ Elsa thought as she watched the redhead laugh and joke with the other girls surrounding her, two more coming over at the call of the smallest girl.

"So, what do you think?" Belle's voice snapped Elsa out of her day dream and back to reality. Ice blue eyes met chocolate brown in confusion and surprise. "Think of what?" Elsa lamely replied, honestly having no idea what her friend was talking about. Belle hardly looked surprised, Elsa never had been very interested in social matters. "The new pledges silly. I think we have some good ones this year. Especially those two red heads over there. I think we should go properly introduce ourselves. What do you think?" Elsa didn't have a chance to reply before Belle looped her arm through the blonde's and all but dragged her over to the small group chattering and giggling around the dessert table.

The group smiled warmly as the elder girls approached. Always one for introductions, Belle was first to speak. "Hi ladies. My VP and I wanted to formally welcome you and introduce ourselves. I'm Belle, president of LIG. I'm a senior English major. After graduation I'm planning to get my Masters in Library and Information Science, hopefully working in the Royal Library as Head Librarian." Finishing her little rant, Belle turned expectantly to Elsa, who looked rather nervous, her typical state when meeting new people. Eventually, Elsa found her voice and tried to follow Belle's model introduction. "Hi. Um, I'm Elsa. I'm a senior architecture major. When I graduate, I plan to travel for a bit then come back and design the tallest structure in Arendelle." Belle cleared her throat and Elsa added almost painfully awkwardly, "Oh right, I'm also the Vice President of LIG." Belle smiled, her friend was never comfortable enlarge crowds, and rarely ever delivered full sentences when meeting new people. Turning her attention to the younger girls before them, Belle asked for their names and majors.

Red was first to speak, giving her name and stating she was a Mythology major, specializing in ancient Scottish prophecies and creatures.

Snow when next, revealing she was in the Animal Husbandry department specializing in woodland creatures and how their relationships with people can increase awareness of deforestation's effect on the animals.

When it was Anna's turn, she spoke almost directly into the ice blue eyes that were having a hard time not looking at the red head. "I'm Anna, I'm a history major specializing in the war between Arendelle and the Southern Isles."

Elsa was stunned. How one person could command so much power when they spoke, she would never know, but somehow Anna managed to captivate her with just one sentence. Belle, noticing her friends unusual staring excused them and left the girls to their chatter, reminding them of the mixer with Alpha Delta Theta to meet the new recruits in their brother fraternity. Giving the girls directions to the building where the mixer was held and promising them the two would meet them there in a bit, Belle dragged Elsa away, not noticing Anna's eyes on the blonde the entire time. _'Was she looking at me? Why didn't she say anything? Maybe there's some secret rule about not speaking directly to the new recruits after the first meeting. And why didn't she mention she was Vice President?'_ Maybe there was more to the pretty blonde than Anna had anticipated. _'That's alright,'_ she thought as she followed the other new recruits from the Hall and towards the thumping bass she could only assume was coming from the mixer, _'I always enjoyed a challenge.'_


	5. Little Sisters

Gathering all the officers of LIG together, Belle went over the part of the new year everyone looked forward to, the assigning of the Big/Littles. This was a LIG tradition from the very beginning for LIG, as well as their brother fraternity, Alpha Delta Theta. Each officer and senior member would "adopt" a new member in secret, leaving little notes, presents, and other small tokens throughout the year until the big reveal at the End of Semester/Christmas banquet. While the other officers had been looking forward to this moment their entire time in LIG, Elsa had dreaded it. She was no good at coming up with creative things, especially for other people. When the time came, each senior member was asked to draw a name from an 20's style ladies lounge hat, apparently belonging to some founding member's great-great-grandmothers or something like that. Belle began calling the officers up one by one to pick their Littles.

"Okay, Meg, how about you start us off." A tall thin girl with exaggerated curves, Megara stood up and stuck her hand into the hat filled with the info cards each new recruit had filled out a the beginning of the meeting. Fishing a card out, Meg read aloud the name. "Snow White. Ah sweet, I got the baby. This'll be fun!" The girl sat down, obviously scheming all the fun things she would do to surprise her Little.

Belle turned to the next girl. "Okay Aurora, your turn." Reaching into the hat, Aurora picked a name reading aloud. "Jasmine. Huh, I can have some fun with that. She was wearing blue, maybe I could make her something blue, or pink." The fashion major sat down and smiled to herself, clearly happy with her pick.

Mulan was next in the line up and reaching in, the first name she pick was clearly the one she was hoping for. "Sweet I got the tall one with the awesome tattoo!" It took Elsa a moment to figure out who Mulan was talking about. Obviously it was was Pocahontas, or Tass as Elsa had heard the girl correct someone earlier. Her tan sleeveless dress had shown off her even tanner skin and red arm tattoo perfectly. Not something Elsa would have thought would excite the usually reserved Mulan, but the girl was full of surprises.

Turning to Elsa, Belle gave a quick smile. "Okay blondie, it's you and me. You wanna go first or should I?" Elsa mock bowed her head and sarcastically retorted, "Ladies first." Belle either didn't pick up on the sarcasm in her friends voice or chose to ignore it. Either way she fished around the hat between the two remaining names. Elsa knew which two were left, and that terrified her. If she was paired with Anna, she would have the perfect opportunity to get to know the girl better. On the other hand, if she was paired with Anna, how would she be able to control herself if the strange feeling she experienced at the activity fair returned? One on one time made Elsa nervous to begin with, how would she manage if the one she had to communicate with made her stomach do flip flops every time Teal met Blue?

Feeling a card fall into her hands, Elsa looked at Belle who was also holding a card in her hand. "Let's open them together," the brunette exclaimed holding her still folded card in her hands. Elsa sighed and picked up her card, ready to unfold it. "On the count of three," Belle said. "One. Two. Three!" Unfolding her card so quickly Elsa thought she would rip it in half, Belle smiled broadly with satisfaction. "Yes! I got the Scot! I've always wanted to read some traditional Scottish literature, not to mention try all that yummy food!"

Elsa sighed, realizing what this meant for her. Unfolding her card, Elsa's spirits rose and her stomach sank. Greeting her eyes was the familiar handwriting, each letter carefully written with care and precision. Each letter in the short name flowed continuously in a penmanship Elsa could almost call calligraphy. Scanning down the page quickly, Elsa skimmed through the card until something caught her attention. Anna's room number and building were scribbled on the card and Elsa couldn't believe it. ' _Englehard 129? That was my room freshman year.'_ Elsa gasped at the realization. Looking around at her fellow officers, they were all consumed in reading their own cards and sharing the information they found with each other to notice her slip away into the hallway to read her card in private. ' _Okay, so she lives in the same room I did. I bet we won't have anything in common.'_ Skimming down the page farther, Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. ' _Damn it! It's like reading my own card!'_ Written on the list were some of Elsa's favorite things. 'Anything to do with chocolate, her ideal night was split between either a quiet night in with a book or movie (scifi, comedy or adventure were tops), going on an adventure with friends. ' _Well I think we found our great divide'_ Elsa muttered as she continued reading. 'Playing guitar, classic rock groups, i.e. The Rolling Stones and The Snow Mountain Trolls, two of Elsa's favorite classic rock groups, riding horses, Chinese food' Elsa sighed and leaned against the cool white wall behind her. ' _Why did it have to be The Snow Mountain Trolls?'_ Elsa sighed and shoved the list into her pocket for safe keeping and quietly as possible snuck back into the room.

Elsa walked quickly towards the chair in the corner of the room that held her backpack. She had a long night of studio work to get started on and wanted to get over to the Architecture building as soon as possible to get started. Slinging one strap over her shoulder, and briskly heading towards the nearest exit, Elsa heard Belle call her name and somewhat begrudgingly turned to see her friend half running towards her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the brunette asked. Her face gave away she already knew the answer, but she wanted to make her friend stay and talk for a bit longer. Belle missed her friend, and she felt like she never got to spend any time outside of LIG meetings with her anymore. Elsa looked at Belle with a 'don't make me say it' face, but the brunette was set and Elsa sarcastically replied, "The Snow Queen is retreating back up the mountain to her palace now."

Belle cringed at the name her former roommate used. Belle knew how much the name had bothered Elsa Freshman year, and she hated the ADT boys for constantly calling her that. At first the name hadn't bothered Elsa, who had shrugged it off as some kind of immature joke the boys came up with to get under her skin. But when the teasing didn't stop, Elsa grew tired of always being on the defensive and eventually she accepted the name, even referring to herself as the Snow Queen when she got mad or frustrated. Belle could see her former roommate was anxious to return to her palace of isolation atop the hill, but she had responsibilities to LIG she had to fulfill. Shaking her head, perfect brunette curls fell in Belle's face as she grabbed her roommates hand. "Nope. Sorry Miss. Workaholic. You have duties to your new Little Sister and are required as VP of LIG to go to the orientation mixer." Belle noticed the subtle smirk that crossed Elsa's lips but pushed on with the persistence. "Please Els, we never spend any time together anymore." Elsa did feel bad about that. Even when the ADT boys teased her most, Belle had stood beside her like a true friend, even taking a bit of abuse herself, but it never lasted long for the brunette. Smiling at her friend, truly smiling for the first time in weeks, Elsa finally relented. "Okay fine. I'll go to the stupid mixer. But only for an hour. Then I really do need to get to work. This final project is huge and I haven't even begun to sketch the rudimentary designs yet." This was both true and false. Elsa had tried to sketch the basic design of the structure she would one day build, but she had unintentionally turned the building into an embarrassing tribute to her new Little by accident.

Belle's face lit up as she hugged her friend tightly, jumping up and down. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Els! I know it's not your favorite thing to do, but you'll like it once you're there! Maybe take this time to get to know your Little a bit better. Oh! Maybe since your Little and my Little seem to be friends we can all go out for pizza or something sometime!" As Belle rambled on about the plans they would have with their Littles, Elsa toyed with the idea of getting to know Anna better in a more social setting as opposed to being stuck with her alone for an extended period of time. ' _Who knows'_ Elsa thought as she, Belle and the other senior officers left the Great Hall to meet the new recruits at the mixer. ' _Maybe I'll get some new ideas for gifts while I'm at it.'_


	6. The Fleeing Snowmen

As the new pledges approached the building, Anna's ears were instantly bombarded with the thumping bass she had been quite literally feeling the entire walk over. The party was being held in the ADT headquarters. Since Arendelle University didn't allow its fraternities and sororities to have Houses, something about a horse incident back in the 60's no one could remember exactly, the social organizations had quickly scattered all over campus looking for their own spot in which they would host events, have meetings and other important activities. Belle had gone over how the selections had been organized, depending on the hierarchy and age of the fraternity or sorority, the best spot had been scouted and claimed by none other than the hosts of this year's mixer, Alpha Delta Theta. As the newest and least influential group on campus, LIG had received last pick and had chosen the Great Hall for it's central proximity on campus and ease of access for its members.

ADT obviously hadn't felt the same concern for their members or guests when they chose their location. The building was on the very outskirts of campus, completely secluded from the other structures. Anna wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but she decided to go with it, stomaching the growing lump in her throat as she and her new sisters pushed open the door to the building, all entering with a slight apprehension, unsure what they would find.

The main entrance hall held a mixture of elegance and messiness. Granite floors with large dark skid marks covered the floor, and in an attempt to hide the damage, the skid marks were covered by ornately decorated rugs. Large chunks of wood were missing from the two beautiful mahogany staircases that curved up both sides of the entrance hall, leading to a landing on the second floor. Paintings hung crookedly from the wallpapered walls, everything from modern art to generals leading troops into battle. One painting of a young man with long brown hair and stunning blue eyes hung from its frame, the canvas had been slashed in multiple places. ' _What could have done that?'_ Anna wondered as she and the other girls made their way towards the bass at the end of the hall. _'Some kind of animal maybe?'_ The front hall was classic and elegant, but it was obvious a large group of guys had been using the space for a long period of time, the smell of alcohol and sweat permeated the air.

Pushing open the great double doors at the end of the hall, a large ballroom stood in front of the stunned group of girls. This room was nothing like the entrance hall. The ballroom was immaculately clean! The marble floor shone, obviously having been recently polished just for the occasion. Giant mirrors lined two of the four walls, giving the room a larger-than-it-really-was feel. A large buffet table was set up along one wall, with all the makings of a proper feast! Trays of steaming food lined the table with almost anything the guests could have imagined. Baked pastas, carved meats, cheese and pepperoni platters with at least 6 different kinds of cheeses, all clearly labeled, not to mention the separate tables that held more deserts than Anna and the other girls could comprehend.

"Anna!" A voice boomed over the bass and Anna turned to see Kristoff pushing through the crowd of boys who were already on the dance floor, obviously trying to show off for the new arrivals. Anna broke into a smile and ran to her friend, jumping into his outstretched arms in one of the blonde's famous spinning bear hugs. Releasing her friend, Anna stepped back to look at her friend. Instead of his normal blue jeans sweater combo, Kristoff was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black vest and black pants. Anna wasn't used to seeing her friend dressed so formally and laughed in spite of herself. Kristoff, noticing the giggles rolled his eyes and gave his friend a gentle punch in the arm making the red head laugh harder. "I'm sorry," Anna breathed out recovering from her giggle fit. "It's just I'm not used to seeing you looking so spiffy."

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff sighed and accepted the remark. "I know, not my favorite part of the evening, but still, it's a nice change from the blue jeans and sweaters right?" Anna had to agree with her friend. Before arriving at the party, Anna and the other girls had gone back to the freshman dorm to change into more appropriate party attire. Anna had thrown on a blue skirt with purple flowers embroidered on the bottom, her favorite blue and black shirt and a light weight purple jacket that perfectly matched the flowers on her skirt.

Looking behind Anna, Kristoff smiled warmly at the group of girls standing awkwardly by the door. "Welcome to ADT ladies! I'm Kristoff, come on in and enjoy yourselves. The boys and I are really glad you're here tonight." The girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves as they began mingling around the room in pairs or threes. Leaning over to Anna, Kristoff whispered, "Do you know if the ginger chick has a boyfriend or something?" Anna looked at her friend in surprise. Kristoff and Red? Looking at the gangly redhead who was standing by the food table talking to a very handsome young man with dark skin and even darker hair, Anna could see the attraction and made a mental note to ask Red next time they got some alone time. "Not sure, I'll see what I can do."

Kristoff smiled and silently nodded his thanks at his friend. Looking around the room, Kristoff grabbed her wrist and pulled Anna through the crowd towards a young man standing on the outskirts of the dance floor trying to dance but looking like he was slipping on ice instead. Kristoff tapped the young man on the shoulder and he turned, shaggy brown hair falling in his smiling dark eyes. "Anna, this is Sven. Sven's been my bro and roommate since day one! He's one of the most awesome guys you'll ever meet!" Sven smiled warmly and extended his hand towards Anna who shook it eagerly. Leaning in to Kristoff, Sven whispered something in the blondes ear. Turning to Anna, Kristoff relayed Sven's message as if it was something he did on a daily basis. "He says it's nice to meet you and you have very pretty eyes." Anna was confused, if Sven wanted to say something, he didn't need a middleman to do it. Picking up on Anna's confusion, Kristoff piped up for his silent friend. "Sven doesn't really talk much, more of the strong, silent type. That's why he's a theater major, specializing in mime and silent film acting. You'd be surprised what you can do with body language. This guy had everyone believing he was an old man for two weeks sophomore year. I can't tell you how many people asked me if the old guy next to me was my grandfather!" Sven blushed and gave Kristoff a playful swat to the back of the head followed by a head lock. Anna smiled as she watched the friends play fight like little kids.

"Come on guys, we have guests." A familiar deep voice came from behind Anna and she turned to see Hans standing behind her with two glasses of punch in his hands. Flashing his pearly whites at Anna, he extended one of the glasses towards the redhead who eagerly accepted, suddenly realizing her extreme thirst. The walk over was longer than she had expected and the sweet red liquid was exactly what she needed at that moment. Smiling at the girl, Hans nodded to the still struggling men, jokingly asking, "These two were behaving themselves accordingly I hope. I wouldn't want my Head Ambassadors giving off the wrong ideas about Alpha Delta Theta."

Anna nodded, slightly shocked. Kristoff? An Ambassador? He always had been good with people, and had been really friendly and inviting at the activity fair, but Anna had never guessed her childhood friend was so important in his Fraternity. Giggling softly to herself, Anna replied "Oh yes, they've both been perfect gentlemen. Except the big blonde one almost broke my ribs in a bear hug when I first arrived." Hans laughed. Kristoff had been so excited his friend would be attending AU he hardly spoke of anything else the previous semester. Breaking free from the headlock, Kristoff wrapped his burly arms lightly around Anna's neck and smiled. "Hey, come on now, I barely touched you." The group laughed as Kristoff and Sven excused themselves to put a request in with the DJ, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

Clearing his throat, Hans suggested they go somewhere they could talk to get to know each other better. Anna agreed, the consistent thumping of the current song was beginning to give her a headache. Following Hans to the back of the room where the sound was somehow less intense, they sat down and began to talk. Anna told Hans it was her dream to come to AU since she was a little kid. Hans told her he came here because his 12 older brothers were legends here so it was a natural fit for the youngest brother to follow in their footstep. He told Anna he was a Politics major with some pretty lofty goals for himself. "Being the youngest of 13, I have a lot to prove." Hans explained. "All of my brothers were in ADT and had some of the most impressive majors I've ever heard of! My oldest brother went here almost 10 years ago as a biomedical engineer! He's currently doing research in some secret lab for the government! And my other brother is working in Corona as a foreign corresponded for the Arendelle government." Hans beamed with pride, clearly proud of his brothers and all of their accomplishments. Turning on the smile again, Hans turned to Anna. "How bout you? Any siblings to be proud of or idolize?"

Shaking her head, Anna softly replied, "No it's just me. My parents tried to have more kids after me, but some issue or other always seemed to come up. Mom always says it wasn't meant to be because I was enough trouble growing up for three kids." Anna had always wanted a sibling, and growing up her sibling-less cousin Rapunzel had become more like a sister than cousin to Anna, but it was never the same.

Hans felt awful, here he had been gushing about his brothers when it clearly had upset the pretty girl sitting opposite him. Reaching out to take Anna's hand in his own, Hans gently replied "I'm sorry you didn't have any siblings growing up, but if you ask me, you've got some pretty awesome brothers and sisters now." Anna looked around the room at the people around the room and smiled. "You're right, I do have a pretty awesome new family. Thanks bro." Anna joked punching Hans playfully on the shoulder.

A wave of disappointment rushed over Hans as he realized what he just did. _'Did you just make sure she friend zoned you? No, you did something worse. She 'bro-zoned' you! Dude what the hell is wrong with you?!'_ Hans scolded himself as he turned his attention back to the red head, who now seemed distracted. Looking around the room, Anna did feel like she was surrounded by family, even if she didn't know the majority of their names. But that didn't matter to Anna, family was family even if they were a little strange.

_'Speaking of strange,'_ Anna thought, scanning the room for some familiar faces she knew hadn't arrived yet, _'Where was Belle? And more importantly, where's Elsa?'_ Belle had promised they would both be there as soon as possible. ' _I wonder what could be taking so long'_ Anna wondered, and almost in response to her though, the doors to the grand ballroom swung open and Belle, flanked by some other girls Anna had seen at the meeting strode into the room. They had obviously stopped to change before arriving because they all looked like they were dressed to impress. Belle stopped and turned around, as if expecting someone else to enter. Anna followed Belle's gaze towards the door and felt her jaw drop. Elsa entered wearing an incredibly tight sky blue dress that cut off mid thigh with white pumps so big Anna wondered how the girl managed to stay upright. Platinum blonde locks fell far below her lower back, subtle bangs hanging across the left side of her forehead. The sides were expertly swept off her face and twisted close against her head, creating the illusion of a headband where there wasn't one. Anna noticed the subtle purple eye shadow that lightly dusted the blondes upper lids and the expertly applied charcoal gray eyeliner made the sky blue eyes Anna had fallen for pop out of their sockets.

Anna clearly wasn't the only one who had noticed Elsa's entrance because the entire room turned to stare at the girl. Elsa blushed, she had always hated being the center of attention and the extra attention made her cheeks feel like they were on fire. Looking around the large room, Elsa instantly began feeling claustrophobic and began backing out of the room, tempted to leave the borrowed pumps in the doorway and make a break for the Architecture building where she knew she would be safe. Just as Elsa was about to make her escape, she felt a small hand grasp her arm, and a small voice stopped her dead in her tracks. " I was afraid you forgot about me, Miss. Vice President."

Elsa turned to find Anna's teal eyes looking up into her own ice blue orbs with reverence and awe. Any thoughts of running instantly fled from Elsa's mind as she stared at the woman standing in front her. Everything about her seemed to be screaming at Elsa to stay right where she was, not entirely confident she was in full control of her own body. It was then Elsa realized Anna's hand was still on her arm and looked down at the small hand resting on her arm. Anna must have realized it too because she suddenly pulled her hand away as if she had been horribly burned. Retracting her arm and pulling it close to her chest, Anna cleared her throat awkwardly, and Elsa realized she hadn't even tried to react to the younger woman's statement. "How could I possibly forget about you? You're the first one not to run screaming from me since freshman year." ' _What the hell is wrong with you?!'_ Feeling her face flush Elsa was relieved to hear the younger girl laugh good heartedly. "Why would I run? You never did anything to me to make me avoid you. Besides, you invited me, remember."

Before Elsa was able to respond, she heard an all too familiar phrase permeate the air like a fog. "Dude, did it just get colder in here?" Elsa's breath hitched and her hands clenched into tight fists. Whenever Elsa was forced to have contact with the Delta boys, it was inevitable they would try to get under her skin. She had been hoping to at least stay at the gathering for at least 5 minutes under the radar before bracing for impact. But the inevitable was happening and Elsa quickly threw up the emotional shields in her mind. Another voice cut through the room, booming even louder than the first. "Yeah I think so. But I didn't think we were due for any _snow_ for another few months."

"Maybe Snowie tried thaw her heart but refroze it instead _."_

_"Or_ maybe someone broke into her stupid isolation palace and made off with her precious snowmen." Laughter filled the room as Elsa felt her cheeks burning. So far her shields were able to block the nasty comments out, this wasn't anything new to her. "Nah man, the snowmen probably ran away! Even snowmen wouldn't want to stay with her."

Okay that one hurt a little. But no amount of preparation Elsa could muster could have prepared her for what came next.

"What a freak."

That did it. Elsa, feeling the tears spring into her eyes, turned on her heel and ran from the room. She made it to the front doors, grabbed her backpack and was ready to make a beeline to the Architecture building when she heard something truly unbelievable. "Hey! Lay off Elsa! What the hell did she ever do to you?!" Elsa couldn't believe it. Anna was standing up for her! Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw the redhead going nose to nose with the perpetrators who clearly hadn't anticipated any repercussions to their actions. Leaving the ballroom, Anna sprinted after Elsa who was staring at the girl who had just stood up to a room full of people she barely knew on Elsa's behalf.

Elsa could barely speak, but the look she gave Anna must have said more than she realized because Anna smiled and hugged Elsa close to her body. Elsa's entire being stiffened at the surprise encounter, not entirely sure what to do. Wrapping her arms tentatively around Anna's body, Elsa felt Anna's warm, sweet breath on her shoulder, sending shivers down Elsa's spine. Elsa tried to speak multiple times but found each time her voice was betrayed her, not knowing how to properly thank the younger woman for her courageous act. Anna broke the hug and holding Elsa's gaze steadily, smiled and said two words Elsa wasn't expecting to hear.

"You're welcome."

Two words. Two words had never hit the elder girl so hard in her life. Feeling a warm hand slip into her own, Anna pulled Elsa into the warm summer evening with a smile. "Come on," the redhead said. "Lets go get a coffee."


	7. Hot Chocolate

Hans stood shocked in the ballroom. Anna had stormed angrily after Elsa leaving the room silent. Even the mind numbing music had gone flat at the redheads outburst. Now in an uncomfortable silence, Hans took control of the situation, calling for the DJ to play a classic party song, getting everyone back in the party mood. Once the song was underway and the crowd had all but forgotten the incident, Hans started looking for one of his Ambassadors in the mass of bodies piling on the dance floor. Hans found the one he was looking for near the food table. Obviously sensing he wouldn't be getting any help from Anna on the Red front that evening, Kristoff had decided to take his chances and was thrilled to discover the sassy Scot was in deed single and, while incredibly stubborn and fiercely independent, not totally turned off by Kristoff's attempts to flirt.

Coming over to the giggling pair, Hans cleared his throat and gave Kristoff a 'Can-I-See-You-Alone-For-A-Minute' face. Excusing himself to his companion, promising to return soon, Kristoff followed Hans out of the ballroom in to the front hall. Turning to his Ambassador, Hans had become incredibly irritated and snapped angrily at Kristoff.

"What the hell was that?!" Hans hissed in the blonde's face.

Kristoff gave the president a confused look and sarcastically retorted, "Well I don't know what you call it, but I'm pretty sure that's what most normal people call flirting."

Hans rolled his eyes not appreciating Kristoff's snarky comment. "Not you you idiot! Anna! That didn't seem like the sweet, innocent girl you made her out to be."

Kristoff blinked in surprise. Why did Hans care if Anna defended Elsa? Kristoff had thought it was brave of her to stand up to so many people at one time, though in truth it was hardly a surprise to the man. Anna always had been one to root for the underdog. Though there was something uncharacteristically brazen about this one defense. Kristoff racked his brain, trying to recall when he had seen Anna react like that before. Coming up blank, Kristoff turned to Hans with a lack of respect that made Hans blink in surprise. "Look, I don't know what happened to Anna, maybe she doesn't like people teasing people she considers her friends. All I know is I stand behind her decision 110% and nothing will change my mind. Now, if you don't mind, I have a feisty Scottish archer waiting for me in there so if you'll excuse me…" Not waiting for a response, Kristoff brushed past Hans, purposefully hitting his shoulder against Hans' making the taller man turn on a 90 degree angle, watching the blonde reenter the party.

' _Something isn't right here, and I'm going to figure out what it is if it's the last thing I do.'_

* * *

"I still don't understand why I couldn't pay for my own drink," Anna pouted as the girls found an empty table. When Anna had suggested they go for a coffee, she had really meant a hot chocolate. Placing her order, Anna was afraid of being viewed as childish for not ordering a coffee or something more mature. But all fears vanished when Elsa ordered the same thing, revealing she was not a fan of coffee either. Setting their cups down on the table and sliding into the chairs at the table, the younger girl had resumed her pouting. Elsa had insisted she pay, "Think of it as the beginning of a thank you I'll never begin to fully express." Anna had decided not to push her luck. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the girl for the second time that night.

Eagerly, and somewhat nervously taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Anna had neglected to wait for the steaming beverage to cool to a drinkable temperature, and instantly felt the welts form on her tongue. Elsa, having the sense to wait for her beverage to cool chuckled, placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Sensing the amusement of her companion, Anna stuck out her tongue at the older girl who raised an eyebrow and giggled harder. Anna couldn't help but smile to herself. _'Damn she's cute when she smiles. I'll have to remember that in the future.'_

Elsa looked at the girl sitting opposite her and feeling unusually brave asked the question that had been on her mind since the girls left the ADT house. "Can I ask you something?"

Anna's face lit up as she smiled wider and fuller than Elsa had expected. "Ask anything you want. My life is an open door!"

Elsa took a deep breath, and as calmly as possible let the question slide through her lips. "Why did you do that?"

Anna looked at Elsa like she had an extra head. "What? Stand up for you?" Elsa shyly nodded her head, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries. Anna sighed, playing with the ends of her braids like she always did when she got nervous. "When I was a kid, I was bullied a lot. I was clumsy, broke things a lot and honestly didn't have a lot of friends except Kristoff and Rapunzel. They were never much help because Kristoff was so much older and Rapunzel was in other classes so I was alone a lot in school. I was painfully shy until I was about 14 years old when my parents thought it would be a good idea for me to try music as an outlet. Maybe make a friend or two in the school band. They bought me my guitar and I, I don't know it's like everything changed overnight. She became my best friend and my outlet. I even gave her a name, Baby. My parents master plan worked because I joined the band, met Olaf and everything turned around for me. I never looked back on that time in my life, and I swear I have Baby to thank for that." Anna stopped and looked at Elsa pensively. "I bet you think I'm crazy now."

"On the contrary," Elsa quickly responded, "I've always liked the idea of music turning lives around." She was really touched by the redhead's story, understanding the awkward period of life and not having anyone there to stand up for you. Unlike Anna's situation however, no one had ever cared enough to step in and try to stop the bullying before it was too late. "I'd love to hear you play sometime."

Anna's teal eyes lit up and she squirmed excitedly in her seat. "I'd love to play for you! What kind of music do you like?"

Elsa had to think before she spoke, truly liking all kinds of music. "Hm, well I'm pretty open to all kinds of music really. I guess if I had to pick one band I would have to say The Mountain Snow Trolls. I know they're kinda old, but hot damn those guys can jam!"

Anna's eyes doubled in size and started bouncing even more excitedly in her seat. "Are you serious?! I thought I was the only one who still listened to the MST's! What's your favorite song?!"

That was one question Elsa didn't need to think about at all. "Let It Go." Hands down the most impressive power ballad ever written in rock history!" Anna was practically falling out of her seat by this point. Elsa knew she liked the Mountain Snow Trolls but had taken an honest guess at the song. Clearly she said the right thing.

"Thank you! Kristoff tried telling me their best song was 'Frozen Heart'. I was like, I'm sorry, but nothing compares to the pure power and emotion behind the bridge of 'Let It Go'." Elsa smiled excitedly. MST fans were rare in todays world of computerized music, and finding someone else who agreed with her musical tastes was refreshing to say the least.

Desperate to keep the conversation rolling and eager to learn more about her new companion, Elsa launched into everything about herself, from her favorite season (Winter), favorite animal (arctic fox), favorite kind of food (Chinese). Anna in turn shared those facts and then some, diverging to the elder girl her deep seated fear of spiders, the first time she played a song on Baby was the happiest day of her life to date, she had ridden horses for almost 10 years, and even her secret dream to someday own a purple hippo named Phillip. Elsa had to laugh at the absurdity of her new friend's mind. After being serious for so long, it was nice to be able to loosen up and be her true self with someone who wouldn't make fun of her.

The girls weren't sure how long they sat at the table but it must have been a long time because the girl behind the counter called the cafe would be closing in 10 minutes if anyone wanted anything from behind the bar. Looking at her phone, Elsa was shocked to see it was nearly midnight. ' _We've been talking non-stop for almost 4 hours.'_ Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had talked with anyone for more than 5 minutes, let alone 4 hours.

Walking along the path towards their respective dorms, Elsa felt a sudden panic rise in her chest. _'What if this was a one time thing and after tonight she won't want to see me again?'_ Elsa would never be sure how Anna was able to read the blonde so well, especially when she was nervous, but the redhead must have seen the concern flash through the blonde's face because she took Elsa's cool hand in her own warm hand. Elsa looked at the hand in her own and how it seemed to fit perfectly and smiled at the hands owner.

Arriving at the Freshman dorm, Anna stopped walking, twirling Elsa around so the older girl faced her. "I had a really nice time tonight."

Elsa, couldn't remember the last time she had had such a good time and nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too." _'Don't you do it.'_ "We should do it again sometime." _'Shit.'_ Almost all nerves seemed to dissipate when Anna shook her head eagerly in agreement.

"Totally!" Anna stared at the older girl for a moment before continuing, seeming to tread lightly as she continued her thought. "I know big crowds aren't your thing, but Kristoff is on the ice hockey team here and his first game is this Saturday. I was wondering…" Anna's voice trailed off, looking downwards as if she was embarrassed at even suggesting it. Elsa took the girls face in her hands and smiled at the startled eyes staring back at her. Pausing only for a moment to think about what she was doing, Elsa replied softly, "I would love to go."

Anna's face lit up brighter than Elsa had seen all evening. She started bouncing excitedly and not stopping to think, Anna leaned up and gave Elsa an excited peck on the cheek before promising to text Elsa the details. Running inside the dorm, Anna left a speechless Elsa standing on the sidewalk, a hand gingerly touching the spot Anna's soft lips had been just moments ago. Snapping out of her stunned state, Elsa all but floated towards her dorm, thoughts whirling and spinning as she slid giddily inside. Reaching her room, she didn't even bother to change out of the dress and pumps before flopping on the bed, sighing happily as she replayed the events of the night in her head. Sighing contently to herself, one thought ran through her swirling memory as she drifted into the first truly happy sleep in years. _'Who knew the Snow Queen could feel so warm?'_


	8. The Hockey Game

Sitting in studio a few days later, Elsa tried to focus on the quick approaching deadline for the first part of her senior project. The preliminary design was due next week and Elsa was so far behind she wondered how she would be able to get it finished in time. Especially since every other thought that passed through her mind involved an particular redhead. Hearing the buzzing of her alarm, alerting Elsa it was time to take a break from her already distracted work, Elsa grabbed the device and turning off the do not disturb mode waited a few seconds to see if anyone had tried to contact her. ' _Not likely, who would want to…'_ Elsa stopped her self loathing thought when one, two, THREE messages flashed across the top of her screen in quick succession.

Blinking back her surprise, Elsa opened the messaging app and her surprise only increased when she found two messages from numbers she didn't recognize.

Opening one of the unknown numbers first, Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. ' _elsa, kristoff. heard you were coming to the game on sat. maybe we got off on the wrong foot freshman year, leave the past in the past?'-k'_

_'Okay that's weird._ ' Elsa thought. ' _Why would Kristoff suddenly want to be friends?'_ While he had never joined the other ADT jerks when they teased her, he never tried to stop it positive she was being punked and closed the first message, and opening the second unknown message, Elsa began to wonder what was really going on. The second unknown text made Elsa's brow furrow further in confusion and distrust. " _Hi Elsa, Rapunzel, Anna's cousin. Can't wait to meet you at the game on Saturday! Anna's been talking about you non-stop so it'll be nice to put a face to the name. See ya then!"_

Suddenly it made sense. Anna. Scrolling through the messages, Elsa opening the remaining text and melted at the redhead's message. _"Hey, so my friends are excited to meet you and asked for your number. That okay?"_ Elsa half smiled to herself. ' _She's been talking you up to her friends!'_ Wondering how best to respond, Elsa decided on her traditional sarcasm, knowing it was usually her best defense.

_'Anna, what were you thinking? I'm the Snow Queen. I have a reputation to uphold. How would it look if it got around campus the SQ's chilly exterior was being chipped away.'_ Hitting send, Elsa chuckled at her message, obviously dripping with sarcasm. Almost unnaturally quick, Elsa's phone buzzed, and glancing down, her heart sank.

' _OMG it wasn't okay was it?! OMG I'm so sorry hun! I'll tell them not to text you anymore! You'll still come to the game right?!"_

Elsa felt awful. As quickly as possible, the blonde typed back her response, _"Anna stop! I'm not mad, total sarcasm. Of course I'm coming to the game, I've been excited for it since you asked me.'_ It was true, Elsa had been so distracted by the prospect of having social interactions she had neglected so much of her school work to the point that she was now impossibly behind. Feeling her phone buzz on the table, Elsa grabbed the mobile with near superhuman speed and scanning the message, she smiled.

_'Lol sorry, I'm really bad with sarcasm, especially over text. Yay you're coming! We'll have fun, I promise.'_

' _Yeah, I'm sure we will.'_ Elsa responded, though she wasn't sure she believed her own response.

* * *

"OH COME ON REF! HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE PUCK!" Red yelled when the referee threw down his flag on the ice. Sitting down on the bleacher, the ginger adjusted the beanie she had "borrowed" from Kristoff before he had gone into the locker room to get ready. Anna smiled at her friend, glad she had come along. She and Red hadn't had much alone time since the party and it was nice to catch up on their girl time. Red and Kristoff had been spending a lot of time together over the last few days and Anna could tell they weren't far from being official. Rapunzel had brought her new beau along too, and from what Anna had seen of him he seemed charming and totally into her cousin, but there was something off about him Anna couldn't quite pinpoint. She would have to talk to her cousin when they were back in their room that night. Sven was cheering in his own unique way, silently but still enthusiastic and happy. And Olaf, well he was running around like a chicken without its head. Spirit committee had been the best thing to happen to the boy. He had practically organized the entire event, from the bake sale, (Anna had baked her chocolate cake just for the occasion), pep band and even decorated the rink in AU's colors.

Looking towards the door for the millionth time since arriving, Anna was beginning to wonder if she had been stood up. "Lass would you relax? She promised she'd be here didn't she?" Anna looked at the friendly face next to her nodded her head. "Then would you just relax and enjoy the game? We're creaming them and it's only the first quarter." Anna had to admit it, their team really was killing the other team, and Kristoff was having one of the best games of his career. ' _You big showoff.'_ Anna thought to herself watching her friend glide around the ice like a pro.

A buzz from her pocket brought Anna back to reality and diving into her pocket she pulled the device out of her pocket. Smiling like an idiot when she saw who the message was from, Anna opened her phone and read the message eagerly, _'I'm outside the gym. No idea where I'm going lol'_ Anna smiled and quickly typed back, ' _Haha I'm coming.'_ Jumping up from her seat and half running towards the entrance of the gym, Anna heard friendly teasing from behind her, "Well that girl's got her wrapped around her finger." Anna wasn't sure whom the taunt was intended for, nor did she care.

Crashing through the doors, Anna looked around and her heart stopped. Elsa learned against a marble column looking at her phone. Dressed in dark skinny jeans and a light weight sweater that hugged her curves in all the right ways, Anna was sure the blonde was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. As if feeling the redheads gaze, Elsa turned around and smiled at the girl. Looking at the younger girls choice of clothing, Elsa had to laugh. "What's up shortie? We expecting a blizzard?"

Anna, breaking free from her trance, tried desperately to think of a response that wouldn't make her sound like a complete idiot. "No, but I'd rather not freeze my butt off like _someone_ might." Obviously Elsa hadn't gotten the memo that this was an _ice_ hockey game and the rink would be freezing. Elsa laughed and approaching Anna replied coyly, "The cold never bothered me, I keep my air conditioner on year round. I _live_ for the cold." The taller girl smiled slyly, "Plus, it makes this so much more entertaining." Reaching out with almost lightening speed, Elsa put a cool hand on Anna's cheek and chucked as the redhead jumped at the sudden drop in temperature to her face. Grabbing the frigid hand, Anna gasped at the chilly temperature she encountered. "Hot damn girl, you weren't kidding." Before she could stop herself, Anna started rubbing the frigid hand between her own warm ones. When Anna was satisfied the hand was a more normal temperature, she looked up at the hands owner who had turned a deep shade of pink. Anna smiled and grabbed the hand tighter, dragging the girl inside. "Come on, you're buying me a hot chocolate to make up for lowering the temperature of my face by 10 degrees."

* * *

' _Okay, keep it together,'_ Elsa chanted to herself as Anna led her towards the large group of people on the other end of the bleachers. ' _These are Anna's friends. If they're good enough for her then you can give them a chance.'_ Approaching the group, Elsa felt the temperature in her hands drop even further, a clear sign she was nervous. Anna must have noticed because she gave the hand in hers a reassuring squeeze as the pair approached the group. Anna pulled Elsa close against her body, almost sensing the blonde's urges to run. "Everyone, this is Elsa. Elsa this is Rapunzel, Flynn, Red, Sven and…" Anna stopped when a flash of white and brown rushed past her and enveloped the surprised blonde in a big hug. "…and that's Olaf." The boy looked up at the shocked woman and happily chirped, "I like warm hugs. Wow you're really pretty, just like Anna said. Oh look, the pep band is getting ready to play!" And with that, the boy bounced away leaving Elsa dazed and shocked. The group smiled and awkwardly expressed their own greetings. Elsa squeaked out a greeting as she felt a tug on her arm. Anna sat down and patted the seat next to her indicating Elsa to sit next to her. Sitting on the bench, Elsa felt Anna hug her arm close as she snuggled up to the blonde. Elsa felt her face flush and refusing to take her eyes off the game, squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"So Elsa," the blonde jumped at the sound of her name and turned to see where the voice had come from. The girl Anna had introduced as Rapunzel smiled sweetly and continued her question. "Anna's told us so much about you! You're an MST fan?" Elsa nodded shyly and that seemed to be enough to send Rapunzel into a rant on how good the band was. Elsa wasn't sure what to do, should try to interact with the blabbering blonde or just let her talk? A friendly accented voice whispered in her ear, "Just let the lass go, she'll stop eventually." Elsa turned her head to see blue/green eyes staring into her own ice blue. Jumping over the bleacher bench and sitting on the opposite side of Elsa, Red extended her hand towards the clearly nervous girl. "We weren't properly introduced the other night. I'm Red." Elsa smiled nervously and took the redheads hand. "So you're the vice president of LIG, eh? How did that happen?"

Elsa sighed. "Firstly, it wasn't my idea. Belle wanted to be president since she was a freshman and as awesome as she is, she didn't like many of the other girls enough to run the sorority with. We were roommates freshman year and were really close, almost inseparable. When nominations were due she put my name in and somehow I won." Elsa laughed. "I still have no idea how that happened, I'm not exactly what you'd call a people person." Red chuckled, "I don't know why not. I mean, you're nice, obviously smart if survived architecture for four years and," Red indicated to Anna who was clinging onto Elsa's arm happily watching the game. "if this one likes you, you must be have a great personality." Elsa blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented, or accepted by people so quickly. A squeeze on her arm let Elsa know Anna agreed with what Red had said. Smiling up at the older girl, Anna pressed a light kiss on Elsa's cheek and smiled when the blonde blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time since arriving.

The next hour was spent getting to know Elsa through a series of embarrassing and personal questions, cheering when something exciting happened during the game and heckling the opposite side when they started talking smack about AU's mascot. "Ya know, I don't know whose brilliant idea it was to make a university mascot a Snowflake," Anna said after one particularly nasty comment. "I mean, it's not very intimidating. I mean, who'd be scared of a Snowflake when your mascot is a dragon or griffon or something." The group had to agree, their mascot may have been weak, but what they lacked in fierceness, their team was certainly making up for in skill on the ice.

* * *

When the game ended an hour or so later, the AU Snowflakes victorious over the Weselton Weasels, the group made their way towards the locker room to wait for Kristoff to come out. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, or the last time she had felt so included. Anna had kept her promise, her friends were amazing and they had accepted her with open arms into their little family. When Kristoff emerged from the locker room, he greeted each member of the group in their own special way. When he got to Elsa, he timidly extended his hand and said, "So what do you say Elsa? I know we didn't start off on good terms, how about we end on them?" Elsa looked into the mans light brown eyes intensely. Seeing no signs of deception, Elsa smiled and took the burly man's hand and was surprised when she found herself enveloped in the biggest and most comforting bear hug she had ever experienced. Breaking free, Anna began moving towards her friend, but stopped short and plugging her nose exclaimed, "Oh dude, you stink! No way am I hugging you!" The group laughed as Kristoff began chasing Anna around the rink. Kristoff was fast but Anna was faster as she dodged one attempted grab and ran behind Elsa, using her as a human shield. This didn't seem to stop Kristoff because he grabbed them both in his big bear arms and swung them around as if they were weightless.

Setting the girls down, Kristoff reached for Red's hand and the group headed towards the exit when they heard a voice that made Kristoff and Sven turn on their heels. "Well, well, well, look who's out of her Ice Palace." Anna looked at Elsa with worried eyes. The older girl had obviously thrown up her mental shields because her eyes had glazed over and the grip she had on Anna's hand was all but bone crushing. Turning around, the group saw two guys from ADT looking at the group, but mostly at Elsa. One had pale skin with shaggy dark hair, the other was pale with shoulder length yellow hair. Almost instinctively, Anna stepped in front of Elsa and the others followed, surrounding the girls protectively. Elsa couldn't believe it, ' _They just met you a few hours ago and now they're standing up for you. This must be what it's like to have friends'_

Kristoff stepped forward, Sven following his friend, a look of pure rage on his face. "Eric, J.S. chill. This is going to stop. _Now_. She never did anything to you, and it's cruel." The intensity in Kristoff's statement and Sven's enraged expression visibly shocked the boys who stammered their apologies to their superiors, who cut them off mid sentence. "Not us." The boys looked at each other, then looked at Elsa. "Sorry Sno…I mean Elsa." Kristoff must have sent a warning glance because the boys changed their apology mid-sentence. Looking at Elsa tentatively, Kristoff took the stunned look on the woman's face as a sign she accepted, or at least understood the boys apology because he looked fiercely at the scared young men who took off in the opposite direction from where the small group stood. Turning to look at Elsa, the girl stood frozen where she stood.

' _What the hell just happened?'_

Backing away from the group, Elsa looked from one face to another, each one staring at her with nothing but her well being in mind. Elsa's eyes rested on Anna's. The teal eyes Elsa loved so much were filled with concern and love, almost overflowing with tears. Anna took a step towards Elsa, reaching out her hand reassuringly. "Elsa, it's okay. They're gone now." Elsa wanted to believe the redhead's words, and a part of her did. No one had stood up for her in years, and here she was being defended for the second time in a week. But years of teasing flooded the girl's tormented mind and her instincts kicked in.

"Thanks for a great afternoon."

It was all Elsa could say. Her baser instincts kicked in and Elsa found herself sprinting towards the doors of the gym. Bursting through the doors, Elsa faintly heard Anna calling her name, and heard the doors slam against the girl as she forced them open, staring after the running girl. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet instinctively took her to the one place she always felt safe. Expertly skipping the uneven steps two at a time Elsa ran into the large building towards her studio. Reaching the door after what seemed like an eternity, Elsa slammed the door closed, locked it and slid down the smooth wooden door. Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Elsa knew exactly who it was. Taking the device out of her pocket, Elsa tossed it across the room, letting her voicemail take the call. Pulling her knees up to her chest and crossing her arms around the curled limbs, Elsa put her head down on her knees and began to sob.

_"I'm sorry Anna."_


	9. IXO

Days passed and Anna didn't hear from Elsa. Not that she hadn't tried to contact the older woman. Anna must have sent close to 100 texts checking on the recluse that had stolen her heart, but never received a reply to any of them. Placing a comforting arm on her shoulder, Kristoff hugged his friend close while Red and Raupuzel rubbed her back and arms in support.

"It's not your fault." "She got overwhelmed." "She's been alone for years, she'll come around soon."

Anna could only nod silently as a tear escaped her eye. _'Yeah, but I want her to be here now'_

* * *

Elsa spent her days in studio, barely leaving to venture across campus back to her dorm to shower and sleep. Leaving her phone on do not disturb mode most of the time, Elsa had come to expect a flood of texts she received during the few times she took the device off secret mode. Each message tugged at her heartstrings with such intensity Elsa was sure her heart would be ripped from her chest at any moment.

_'Elsa talk to me!'_

_'Please! I miss you!'_

_'Are you okay!? No one's seen you for days.'_

_'Elsa please!'_

_'I'm not giving up until you answer me.'_

Taking her phone off do not disturb, Elsa prepared herself for the flood of sympathy and love. After the torrent from Anna came through, Elsa was surprised when a text from Belle flashed across the top of the screen.

_'E, just a reminder you're supposed to deliver you first Little surprise at the end of the week. Got any ideas? Red is going to love her present.'_

Elsa's breath hitched before being released in an annoyed sigh. ' _Great. As if I didn't feel bad enough. What could I get the girl who loves everything. And everyone.'_ Reaching towards her throat, Elsa felt cool metal between her fingers. The necklace seemed to be permanently attached to her neck though it usually lived tucked out of view under her shirt. The charm that hung from the chain always brought Elsa comfort, and was oddly good for thinking of ideas. Tracing the intricate swirls of the charm, Elsa's eyes expanded, and reached for the clasp at the back her neck and stared at the piece of jewelry in her hand.

The tiny pendant was so simple. So delicate. Unique. Elsa couldn't believe it had taken her this long to think of it! Looking frantically around the studio, Elsa began rummaging through the storage cabinets full of materials before pulling the materials quickly out of their respective places and were unceremoniously thrown on the table in no particular order.

Elsa sat down at the workbench, barely able to contain her excitement. Grabbing a bundle of shiny material, Elsa was about to unwind the cool metal in her hand when she heard her phone buzz. Once. Twice. Three times. _'Is someone actually calling me?'_ No one ever called Elsa. Reaching for her phone, Elsa was shocked to see Kristoff's name displayed across the screen. Elsa's heart skipped a beat. The blonde hated talking on the phone unless it was absolutely essential. Pressing the answer button, Elsa raised the receiver to her ear, only to regret it instantly when a thumping bass and loud cheering bombarded her ears.

"ELSA?!" A voice that was definitely not Kristoff's met Elsa's ear. The thickly accented voice was shouting into the phone, the volume of the music obviously making it difficult for the Scot to hear. "ELSA YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING, BUT I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME. YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Sensing a pause in the terrified Scott's rant, Elsa jumped in, heart rate increasing. "Red? Where are you? What's wrong?" A thought flashed through her mind and before she could stop herself, Elsa asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted answered. "Is Anna there?"

"AYE! WE GOT INVITED TO THIS PARTY BY HANS AND HE'S BEEN HANDING HER DRINKS ALL NIGHT. POOR LASS OBVIOUSLY NEVER DRANK SO MUCH IN HER LIFE! I CAN'T GET HER TO LEAVE AND SHE KEEPS ASKING FOR YOU. PLEASE GET HERE SOON ELSA, SHE CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!"

Elsa's heart sank as she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. Running down the steps of the architecture building, Elsa asked with a new sense of urgency, "Red where is she?! Where are _you?!_ Is someone you know there?!"

"AYE, THE BIG TEDDY BEAR IS WITH HER TRYING TO CONVINCE THE WEE LASS TO LEAVE, BUT HE'S NOT HAVING MUCH LUCK. I CAN SEE HIM BUT….OH BLOODY HELL WHERE'D SHE GO?!'

Elsa wasn't sure who the question was directed towards, Elsa or Kristoff who must have grabbed the phone from the terrified Scott and addressed the blonde who had begun pacing impatiently, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, ready to take off in whatever direction she needed.

"ELSA!? KRISTOFF. I KNOW WE'VE BEEN ON BAD TERMS THE LAST COUPLE DAYS, BUT WE REALLY NEED YOU TO GET DOWN HERE! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANNA ACT LIKE THIS, IT'S LIKE SHE'S BEGGING FOR ATTENTION."

Elsa's stomach dropped so low she was almost sure she'd have to scrape it off the sidewalk. ' _This is your fault! If you had answered her texts this probably wouldn't be happening.'_ Summoning all her courage, Elsa asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. "Kristoff I'm on my way. Tell me where you are." Before Kristoff could speak, Elsa heard something that made her heart sink where her stomach was supposed to be.

' _Noooooo Onneeeee…_

_Drinks like Gaston_

_No one thinks like Gaston_

_Makes all the girls swoon with one wink like Gaston…'_

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, NO! Tell me she's not…Oh God! I'm on my way. Kristoff. You find her, and get her safe. I'll be there as soon as I can." Slamming the phone into her pants pocket, Elsa took off running faster than she thought was humanly possible.

' _You idiot. You fucking idiot! This is all your fault! If you weren't so selfish and answered her texts this wouldn't be happening!'_ Elsa berated herself as she sprinted towards a building no one in their right mind dared approach. Seeing the battered roof appear in the distance, Elsa had one final thought before the adrenaline kicked in and her legs propelled her ahead even faster. ' _The second I know she's safe, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Hans for taking her there.'_

* * *

Looking around the room frantically, Kristoff looked for any sign of his friend among the sea of bodies and faces. ' _At least she didn't come alone.'_ Kristoff had been less than thrilled to be woken up at the middle of the night by a call from his girlfriend, but as soon as he heard the frantic tone in her usually cheerful voice, he dropped everything and ran to the girls' side. Feeling a tug of his sleeve, Kristoff turned to find Red staring up at him, her sea foam green eyes filled with concern and a sure sense of panic. Her usually unruly mane was even more uncontrollable in the heat of the party, as if the red mane mirrored the concern and dread the pair felt building in her cores.

"DID YOU FIND HER?!" The brogue cut through the noise of the party. Shaking his head, Kristoff kept looking around the sweaty mass of bodies that filled the cramped room like Tetris pieces.

Red, looking in the opposite direction let out a relieved sigh and poked the burly man beside her and pointed towards the door. Kristoff let out his own relieved sigh that quickly changed to fear. Elsa stood in the door of the house, panting from her long trek across the large campus. Her usually controlled and composed demeanor was clearly gone and replaced by something Kristoff could only describe as primal fury. Blonde hair, usually neatly tucked back in a tidy braid felt in pieces in ice blue eyes so clouded in anger they would have scared the angriest bear. Scanning the room, Elsa spotted the pair and made her way through the crowd. Approaching the pair, the furious look seemed to soften slightly and almost as if she couldn't control herself, Elsa felt herself winding back and feeling her hand make contact with something, as it turned out it was Kristoff's cheek. The furious blonde bellowed, "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LOSE HER?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY WOULD YOU LET HER COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Head spinning from the unexpected contact, Kristoff covered the now very sensitive area on his face. Sweeping his free hand around him, Kristoff retorted hotly, "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PLACE?! I COULD BARELY KEEP TRACK OF THIS ONE WHILE SHE CALLED YOU!" Kristoff put a protective arm around the scared girl next to him who clung to him as if he were a life raft in a storm.

Ignoring the questions from the hurt man, Elsa scanned the room and suddenly came upon a sight that relieved and disturbed her. Anna was safe, or at least she seemed to be. She was sitting at a makeshift bar, a red solo cup clutched in her hand, obviously empty judging by the way she swung it around. She was obviously drunk, her movements more uncoordinated than usual. Too intoxicated to notice much around her, Elsa's attention shifted towards the group sitting and standing around the redhead.

The predatory instincts intensified as Elsa identified the drunk girl's companions. Hans was no where to be seen, probably off flirting with some other unsuspecting girl. But at the moment, Hans was the least of Elsa's worries as she stared in disbelief. A tall man with rippling muscles and dark hair tied in a pony tail leaned against the bar, one foot up on a stool. Even with his back was towards Elsa, she knew exactly who it was.

_Gaston_.

The jerk who almost cost Elsa her closest, and only friend at University freshman year. Belle and Gaston had been an item for the better part of the girls first year and being roommates, Elsa saw more than her fair share of the pompous man. While his obnoxious behavior was almost enough to send Elsa over the end, what set the deep seated fire in her stomach was his blatant disregard for anyone else's feelings. Cheating on Belle more times than Elsa cared to count, Belle had blindly stayed devoted to the jerk, driving a wedge between the roommates. It wasn't until Belle had come home sobbing, claiming to have caught Gaston with another woman, did the brunette see how blind she had been to Gaston's true nature. Ironically the girl had looked a lot like Belle as Elsa had later discovered, except her hair was a slightly lighter brown, and instead of having a love for poetry, this girl apparently had a fascination with monkeys. ' _How ironic, she landed the biggest neanderthal on campus.'_ Belle had begged for Elsa's forgiveness for days after discovering Gaston's infidelity. Elsa eventually obliged, but things were never the same after that.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered to Elsa was getting Anna out of the miserable, broken down old house before anything could happen to her. Pushing her way through the crowd towards the bar, Elsa didn't have time to think of a plan before arriving next to the bar. Almost as soon as the blonde approached the bar, Anna's teal eyes, glazed over from the copious amount of alcohol she had imbibed lit up when she saw Elsa standing there. Kristoff and Red pushed their way through the crowd to back Elsa up.

"Hey, l-look who it *hiccup* is everybody," Anna slurred, barely able to form the half sentence that escaped her lips. The group turn to face the new comer and seeing who it was some gawked in surprise, others looked truly shocked. It wasn't until a hand grabbed hers that Elsa even noticed anyone else was there, having been looking Anna over for any sign of trouble or struggle. Looking down, Elsa saw the bejeweled hand of none other than Arendelle U's very own witch doctor, Maddock Facilier. Nicknamed "The Shadow Man", Facilier looked into Elsa's guarded eyes and flashed a smile that sent chills up her spine. "Well well well, what do we have here? A woman clearly out of her element. You know, I had a visit from my friends earlier. They told me I'd be seeing an old friend tonight. I never thought it would be you dearie."

Jerking her hand away from the shady figure, Elsa lost her balance and felt herself hit a mass of muscle that could only be one person. Springing forward, Elsa spun around and came face to face with Gaston, who flashed an alarmingly charming smile her way. "Elsa. Well well, to what do we owe the pleasure? It's not often we here at Iota Chi Omega get such a lovely surprise."

"I can only guess it's because to the face you jerks try to ruin everything you touch!" Elsa snapped, her already weak patience growing weaker by the second. The IXO guys were bad news, and their girl were no better. As the only co-ed frat on campus, IXO members, guys and girls lived in the same off campus house, causing all kinds of rumors to fly about what happened when no one was around. Seeing a sleek hand slink around Gaston's muscular shoulders, a slender girl appeared beside Gaston.

"Elsa."

"Malificent."

The girl clicked her tongue in distaste. "Tsk, tsk Elsa. Is that any way to treat your hosts?" The girls raven hair fell in her face, the deep purple and green feathers in her hair giving it just the right amount of shine. Dressed in a tight black dress, the dark fabric only accentuated her unusually pale skin, giving the girl an almost deathly glow.

"It is when the hosts are spineless snakes who take advantage of innocent girls," Elsa hissed fiercely. Moving towards Anna, Elsa reached out her hand to steady the redhead who was wobbling on the stool, finally losing all control of her movements. Slinging an arm around Anna's waist, Elsa struggled under the younger girls weight, instantly glad Kristoff stepped forward to take the girl in his arms.

As the trio began to move towards the exit, a large shape blocked their path. Looking up, Elsa recognized the hulking figure in front of them. Hades. Or at least that's what everyone called him. Between the obnoxiously blue mow-hawk and his freakishly pale, almost gray skin, the man resembled the Greek god of death and the underworld almost perfectly. "Where ya goin', hot stuff?"

"Out of this _hellhole_ and as far away from you arseholes as possible." This time it was Red's turn to be brave, and approaching the titan in front of her gave him a forceful shove. The clearly drunk man stumbled back a few feet before clumsily regaining his balance. Feeling rough, sharp nails dig into her shoulder, Red turned into the yellow, yes _yellow_ eyes staring intently into her own. A distinguishing scar ran down the side of the young man's devilishly handsome tanned face.

"Oh come now love, there's no need for violence."

Shoving the hand off the younger girls shoulder, Elsa stepped protectively in front of the girl, going nose to nose with the newest arrival. "Back off Scar. You touch her again I'll give you a new scar to even out your freakishly uneven face."

Scar roared with laughed, which made Elsa cringe. His laugh so dark, so cruel. Seeing Kristoff almost to the door, Elsa took Red by the shoulder and without looking back, guided the younger girl through the crowd.

"That's right Snowie. Run. Run away and never return."

Hearing laughter and taunting behind her, Elsa refuesd to look back, and breaking through the crowd, she and Red ran as fast as possible towards the door, not stopping until they had caught up to Kristoff who was waiting apprehensively outside, Anna asleep in his arms like a baby.

Elsa looked at the girl, every possible emotion ran through her mind.

_'I'm so sorry Anna, I'll never ignore you again.'_


	10. Truth

"You two go get some sleep, I'll make sure she's okay."

After bringing Anna back to her room, the trio had sprang to work making sure Anna was as comfortable as possible. Rapunzel wasn't there when they arrived, probably out with Flynn on some spontaneous adventure or other. Elsa hadn't left Anna's side all night, guilt keeping her alert and attentive to the redhead's every move and groan.

Kristoff and Red, looking worn out from their long night looked from Elsa to Anna and back to Elsa before nodding silently and shuffling sleepily out of the room. Turning back to the still sleeping Anna, Elsa sent out a silent prayer to no one in particular she had answered her phone. ' _I'm so sorry Anna. This is all my fault.'_ Elsa thought, suddenly emotional due to the lack of sleep and worry she was feeling, Elsa felt tears spring to her eyes. Closing her burning, itchy eyes, Elsa felt two tears escape from her crystal blue eyes.

Hearing a stirring from the bed, Elsa's eyes snapped open and she let out a relieved sigh when she saw Anna stir, eyes struggling to open under their own weight. Blinking away the sleep and grogginess that filled her head, Anna attempted to sit up, only to find herself being pushed back onto the pillow by an unknown force. Anna turned her head slowly and seeing Elsa next to her bed, Anna's eyes lit up.

"Elsa! I…oh god. Why does blinking make my head hurt?"

Elsa looked down at her Little, ice blue eyes filled with concern and love. The younger had obviously never been drunk before, the sensation of a hangover a foreign concept to her. Elsa smiled as confidently as she could and hushed the hungover redhead comfortingly. "It's okay, you went to a party last night and had too much to drink."

Anna stared at the blonde blankly, obviously having trouble remembering the events Elsa was describing. Elsa's heartbeat quickened, suddenly afraid Anna had been drugged by one of the IXO jerks. But all thoughts of drugs vanished when Anna finally spoke. "That's right," she groaned, the events of the previous evening slowly but surely returning. "I was with Red in the dining hall when Hans showed up and invited us to some party with him and some of his friends. Red made it clear she wasn't interested but I talked her into it. Next thing I knew we were at the IXO house, Hans was gone and drinks were begin shoved in my face faster than I could get them down. I vaguely remember Kristoff getting there and he and Red trying to get me to leave but I didn't want to go. I was having fun, I thought I was anyway.'' Teal eyes locked onto ice blue. "I remember you showing up and taking on the IXO guys. You realize you took on half of the meanest, nastiest fraternity on campus right?"

Elsa stared blankly at the girl. "When we first met you stood up for me. Hell you did it twice! I wasn't going to leave you with those jerks any longer than I had to." Elsa turned her face away and took a deep breath before continuing. "Anna, I am so sorry. If I hadn't ignored your texts this never…" Elsa was silenced when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Following the guiding force it provided, Elsa's eyes met Anna's teal orbs that seemed to dance with something Elsa couldn't identify.

"My White Knight"

Elsa felt Anna's hand slide from her cheek to the back of the neck, pulling the older girl in closer. Elsa could barely process what was happening before feeling Anna's warm lips press forcefully against her own. The kiss was sweet but cautious, Anna trying to gauge Elsa's reaction to her sudden movement. Sitting frozen on the bed, Elsa tried to fully process what was happening. _'She's kissing you. Really kissing you!'_

The sudden realization of what was happening hit Elsa like an electric shock and she pulled away, leaving Anna visibly disappointed. Trying desperately to recover from her sudden movement, Elsa stammered out her excuse. "Anna, you're still drunk. You don't know what you're doing. We can't do this."

"Why not? Drunk or not I know my feelings. I like you Elsa, _really_ like you. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself there too for a minute." Elsa blushed and looked away. She had enjoyed the kiss, it had been everything she had ever imagined and more. What she hadn't enjoyed were the memories the kiss had reawakened from the deep recesses of her mind. Anna could see the battle raging in Elsa's mind because she slipped her hand in the blonde's comfortingly.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa spoke, "Anna, I like you too. A lot actually. More than I would like to admit. But the last time I let someone in I got my heart broken so badly it almost destroyed me. I would love nothing more than to jump into this, to be with you. But I can't risk being hurt like that again. It nearly broke me Anna."

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Anna removed her hand from Elsa's and draped a loving arm around the blonde's thin shoulders, gently pulling the elder close. Platinum locks mixing with strawberry blonde on Anna's shoulder. Slipping the other arm around Elsa and hugging her close, the two sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the words settle around them like a fog. After what felt like an eternity, Anna let go and turned to face Elsa directly. Seeing the ice blue orbs surrounded by a ring of red, Anna couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a sweet, caring girl like Elsa. Taking her face in her hand, Anna wiped away a stray tear streaming down Elsa's face. "Elsa. I care about you. So much. And if you're uncomfortable with something I want you to tell me. You mean way too much to me to rush something and make you feel uncomfortable. So if you want to wait, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

Elsa couldn't believe it. This woman. This beautiful, kind, caring person was more than Elsa ever imagined. And so much more than she thought she deserved. "Why are you doing this Anna? Why are you so intent that this work?"

Taking a deep breath, Anna thought carefully as she spoke, being sure to choose the right words. "Elsa, I've had people around me all my life. Friends, family, and yeah the occasional romantic relationship. I thought I knew what it was like to be happy with another person, but until I met you, I never knew what true happiness was. When I'm with you, I feel happy, complete even. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had done nothing but push the girl out only to realize said girl held Elsa on a golden pedestal. Fresh tears sprang to both girls eyes as Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna. The kiss was soft, softer than the first, both girls knowing exactly what it meant. This time Anna broke the kiss and stared into the watery orbs opposite her own. The blonde smiled and wiped away Anna's tears. "Okay, we'll take this nice and slow."

* * *

"I don't understand how it's already so cold in October!" Rapunzel cried as the group walked towards the skating rink. The winter chill had come unseasonably early that year and Rapunzel, Anna and Olaf, being from the sunny land of Corona were having a hard time adjusting to the near freezing temperatures. Kristoff, though originally from Corona had adjusted to the cold thanks to his many years of ice hockey in near record time. Red came from a far away land called Scotland where it rarely got very cold, but the rain seemed to never stop. Only Elsa, Flynn and Sven were original Arendellinans, so the cold never bothered them.

Kristoff looked over his shoulder at the younger blonde and chuckled. "I don't know how you can be cold, you've got about 10 layers on. Hell I'm surprised you can even move!" Either of you!" Anna and Rapunze had bundled themselves so tight they were indeed having a difficult time walking. Anna stuck her tongue out at her friend but had to laugh at herself. ' _Maybe I did overdress. I mean, it's just ice skating.'_

Arriving at the rink for their scheduled time, the small group found a place to leave their belongings while they skated. As a part of LIG and ADT's partnership, each year they co-hosted a skating day for the student body of the university. Being members of both ADT and LIG, the group had convinced Belle to let them have a private skating session before the rest of the members arrived. Going to the table to claim their rental skates, a familiar, though not entirely welcome face greeted the group. Hans stood behind the table distributing skates with a plastered grin that faltered ever so slightly when he saw the group approach.

"Hey guys, great day for skating huh?" No one spoke. Red and Kristoff had told the rest of the group about Anna's experience at the party and how Hans had abandoned her at the IXO house. From that moment on, an unspoken distrust and dislike for the man was formed and seeing him so soon after the incident was hard for everyone, no one more so than Anna and Elsa.

Plastering his own fake smile, Kristoff stepped towards the table. "Yeah great day. How 'bout 7 skates huh? I brought my ice hockey skates so I'm good."

"Actually I'm good. I brought my own too." Elsa spoke, causing everyone to stare in confusion. Elsa sighed, as if the words she was about to speak were painful. "When I was little my parents forced me into figure skating. I hated it but I was actually pretty good. But school keeps me busy so I don't get the chance to practice much anymore." Now everyone really stared. Figure skating was such an individualized sport and Elsa hated being in the spotlight, though her physical appearance did resemble a figure skater.

Hearing the skates clatter on the table, everyone grabbed a pair and scampered back to their corner where their belongings awaited. Changing out of their normal foot ware and into more appropriate shoes, the group made their way onto the ice with varying levels of confidence and skill. Kristoff took a confident lap around the rink once before returning to the side for Red, who was having a difficult time getting herself started. Sven and Olaf were more graceful on the ice, though not nearly as confident as Kristoff. Slipping and sliding around the rink a few times, the boys eventually found their strides and started zooming around the rink, obviously enjoying the friendly competition they found in each other. Rapunzel and Flynn were obviously beginners and struggled to keep themselves upright. Neither seemed to mind much, and the pair found themselves rolling around on the ice laughing at each other and themselves more than staying upright.

Anna had never been skating in her life and it clearly showed by her even greater lack of coordination, her many layers of clothing restricting her movements even more. Inching along the wall closest to the benches, Anna saw Elsa finish lacing up the most beautiful pair of skates Anna had ever seen. Pure white skates were decorated with intricate blue and purple designs, blades shining brightly, obviously well cared for. Elsa stood up and bounced a few times to allow herself to settle into the skates.

_'Just like riding a bike.'_ Stepping onto the ice, years of training flashed through Elsa's mind and almost subconsciously, Elsa took off across the smooth sheet of ice with all the speed and grace of a fully trained figure skater. Feeling freer than she had in years, Elsa sped around the rink, passing Olaf and Sven who lost interest in their own skating and stopped to watch Elsa. Rapunzel and Flynn had also noticed the blonde woman speeding around the rink and ceased their attempts at righting themselves and looked on in awe. Catching up to Kristoff and Red, Elsa smirked at the boy as she flew past him. "Catch me if you can in those dinosaurs you call skates" Elsa taunted completing her lap and returning to Anna, who could only stare in awe and admiration at Elsa's show of talent.

' _She's amazing. She's smart, funny, beautiful and apparently a killer skater. What else don't you know about her?'_ Anna was snapped from her thought by hands grabbing her own and felt herself being pulled out onto the ice. Elsa was skating backwards, holding the wobbly Anna up like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Elsa I'm really not much good at this. Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Oh come on Anna! You can do it! Just move one foot in front of the other…that's it! You're doing great! Try to keep your head up, don't look at your feet. Keep your eyes on me." ' _Don't mind if I do'_ Anna thought as she tried to follow Elsa's instructions, which was easier said than done. Many slips and near falls later, Anna was feeling confident enough to let go of Elsa's hands and try skating on her own, though she insisted Elsa stay in front of her just in case she started feeling unsteady. Making it successfully around half the rink, Anna was feeling great, even attempting to go faster. Obviously not as steady as she thought, Anna felt herself falling forward and before Elsa could brace for impact, both girls found themselves sprawled on the ice. Everything happened so fast Elsa couldn't understand how she had ended up on her back, but one look into the teal eyes looking down at her told her everything she needed to know. "Hi" Anna whispered and smiled as a soft shade of pink spread across Elsa's cheeks. Leaning down, Anna placed a soft kiss on Elsa's nose, causing the older woman to blush an even deeper shade of pink. "Sorry I knocked you over."

"Don't worry about it," Elsa said with a sly smile. "This is one time I don't mind falling." Now it was Anna's turn to blush, causing Elsa to giggle.

"Woah that was some fall. You two okay?" Kristoff asked sliding to a stop next to the fallen girls. Trying to detangle themselves, the girls looked at each other and smiled, nodding their answers. "Good, because I think _someone_ needs to be taught a lesson for her comment about my skates. How bout it blondie? Wanna see who the better skater is?"

Elsa smiled, this would be a piece of cake. "Oh you are so on." And with that they took off, leaving Anna staring after the two people she loved most in the world.

"What are we gonna do with those two?" Anna chuckled as Red shakily made her way towards Anna. Looking at the two skaters zipping around the rink trying to out do the other, Anna smiled to herself. She had never seen Elsa so happy. So free. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was having the time of her life, finally letting her shields down.

"Hold onto them with everything we have. And never let them go."


	11. Chapter 11

"So you really don't know who left it?" Elsa asked as innocently as possible as she looked at the collection of mismatched objects strewn cross Anna's bed. A MST beanie, a small handmade sculpture of a horse, random guitar picks with band and book logos printed on them, and the most impressive and recent gift: a first edition print Anna's favorite book, The Wizard of Oz.

Anna shook her head in frustration. "No clue. I mean I know they're from my Big, but she's always so quiet I never know she's there until it's too late. Whoever she is, she is totally nailing the whole present thing." A thought flashed across Anna's freckled face. "Hey Els, you probably know all about that kinda stuff, being a big bad senior, not to mention the VP. Any clue who my Big is? I promise I won't tell!"

Elsa's heartbeat increased at the question. Ever since the skating party, Elsa had taken every opportunity to spoil Anna, all in secret of course. Scouring the internet for band memorabilia, throwing in some of her own artistic talent to make Anna a miniature figure of her dream horse. Her proudest find had been the first edition copy of the Wizard of Oz in a small bookshop downtown. The copy was a bit worn, its tattered yellow pages that were bent and creased, but Anna had fallen in love with the delicate book, claiming the age and condition of the book gave it character and a life of its own.

Looking at Anna with what she hoped was more mischievous than nervous, Elsa opened her mouth, watching Anna's eyes widen with anticipation. "Of course I know, I know everything. But…I'm not telling." Elsa watched as the once excited eyes lost their spark and were replaced by irritation and, mischief? Turning to face the older girl, Elsa felt a force hit her shoulders and she fell onto Anna's bed, careful to avoid the more delicate presents that littered the bed. Elsa felt a delicate hand drag up her thigh and looked up to find Anna crawling on top of her, effectively pinning the blushing blonde to the bed. Staring into ice blue eyes with a newfound determination, Anna pouted her lips. "Please Elsa?" Leaning in impossibly close, Anna's eyes fluttered seductively, momentarily causing Elsa to falter. Warm breath ghosted over the blonde's face and in that moment she would have told Anna anything she wanted to know. "Well I, I mean…"

"Woah sorry guys, didn't know the room was occupied" Elsa jumped and breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the voice that filed the silence. Anna scrambled off Elsa and turned to face Rapunzel and Kristoff standing in the door. Both were wearing smirks as they looked at the clearly embarrassed girls. Entering the room, the friends took their usual places in the room, Rapunzel on her bed and Kristoff sat backwards in Anna's desk chair. Remembering their intended mission, Rapunzel started bouncing excitedly on her bed. "So guys, as you know the big Greek life Halloween party on campus is coming up, and there's a prize for best costume! There's a separate category for couples! Flynn and I are going to kick butt!" Rapunzel was bouncing so hard Anna was sure the bed would collapse under the pressure. Her first Halloween with a boyfriend was going to be something to remember, even if she and Flynn hadn't started planning their couples costume yet.

Kristoff looked at Anna who had regained enough composure to snuggle in closer to Elsa who looked down lovingly at the younger girl. "You know, now that you two are a thing, you and Elsa should do something clever for the party." A severe blush spread across Elsa's face. Anna seemed thrilled at the idea of a couples costume, and hugging Elsa's arm close to her body, let out a small squeal. "Oh don't worry Kris, I've been thinking about this for a long time now!" Elsa looked at Anna quizzically. Sensing the blonde's apprehension, Anna smiled up at the girl, mischief dancing through her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll love it!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?! I really don't…" Elsa sat nervously in a chair, a towel wrapped around her shaking shoulders. This was something she really wasn't sure about, but Anna had insisted.

"Elsa would you relax?" Anna said, cutting off Elsa's protest. "I swear this stuff is awesome! I used it myself a couple years back. It's totally harmless." Anna tried to reassure the nervous blonde. Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Okay, just do it quick before I change my mind." Elsa closed her eyes as she heard a hissing sound and felt a cool spray on the top of her head. A few minutes later, Elsa felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Anna smiled down at her, her eyes shimmering with anticipation. "You ready?" Elsa nodded nervously, this was _way_ out of her comfort zone. "Why Miss. Elsa, look at you." Anna held up a mirror and Elsa's breath caught in her throat. Her once platinum locks had been transformed into a cascade of shining raven black. Honestly, Elsa had never imagined herself as anything other than blonde, although she had to admit this new look did seem to suit her nicely.

Looking up at Anna, she smiled. "You were right, this really does work. I'm impressed." The redhead bounced happily on the balls of her feet. "I told you! Okay, you ready for the next part?"

Much less nervous this time, Elsa nodded and teasingly spat. "Come on, do your worst."

* * *

"Would you two hurry up?! We can't be late to our own party ya know!" Kristoff yelled for the third time. The usually patient man was growing irritated, anxious to get going. His knight costume clanked noisily as he paced in front of the closed door. Rapunzel and Flynn, dressed as their favorite adventurers Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood sat slumped against a wall, Flynn playing absentmindedly with his whip, Rapunzel fiddling with his hat. "Would you relax Kristoff?" Flynn said, trying to calm the anxious man. "Besides, we're still waiting on Olaf, Sven and Red too."

"Aye, what'd you say about me whip boy?" Red's undeniable accent echoed through the hall as she approached the group, Olaf and Sven not far behind her. Never one for anything traditional, when Kristoff suggested they do a couples costume, Red had agreed but on the condition she pick the pair. Obviously favoring strong heroines, Red had gone for the French heroine Joan of Arc, one of her personal heroes. Kristoff, never one to argue with Red once she got her mind on something, had happily agreed to the choice, dressing as a lesser ranking French soldier.

Looking at the boys who flanked Red, their costumes seemed to fit them perfectly. Sven, never much for conversation had opted to take his study of silent film acting to a new level and was dressed as a mime, face paint and all. His movements were eerily similar to one you would find on a street corner in Paris. Olaf, well, Olaf being the ever spirited one had chosen to dress as the school's mascot, Snowy the Snowflake.

Kristoff greeted the new arrivals before turning his attention back to the still locked door. Just as Kristoff was about to bang obnoxiously for a fourth and final time, the door swung open and no one was quite prepared for what walked out. Anna was wearing the frilliest and puffiest pink ball gown the group had ever seen. A distinctive white crown sat atop her perfectly curled hair, a bejeweled scepter in her hand. Her skin sparkled in the florescent lighting, making some question wether she had simply rolled in body glitter. Smiling eagerly, Anna turned back to the room and smiled at the groups collective reaction.

Elsa emerged from the room, though it was arguably the most impressive transformation anyone had ever seen. Her once platinum blonde hair was now jet black, woven tightly into a thin braid that was hung over one shoulder. The most elegant floor length black dress hugged her curves in all the right ways, sequins and beads shimmering and creatinging intricate patterns along the stunning dress. A pointed black hat sat atop her head, the wide brim covering most of her face. Only when Elsa looked up, revealing the emerald green skin of her trademark character did everyone realize who they were supposed to be.

"Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West. Very impressive." Rapunzel squealed jumping up to examine the girls' costumes. Looking Elsa over, the girl's approval clearly showed. "You know Elsa, you look just like that chick from that one really popular show…" All at once approving comments and observations began flying from every direction.

"Oh oh! The lass from all those fancy shows?! I love her!"

"Didn't she play a witch in one of those shows?"

"You totally have the same jawline…"

"No way! It's definitely the cheekbones! They're exactly the same!"

"You even kinda sound like her now that I think about it."

Anna smiled, knowing the costume would be a big hit and looked happily up at her Witch. "I told you, everyone loves a classic." Sticking her tongue out at the younger girl, Elsa followed the rest of the group out, practically being dragged through the front doors of the dorm. Looking up towards the heavens, Elsa thought contently, ' _Ya know, the western sky really is beautiful.'_

* * *

As the group approached the ADT house they were surprised at the sight they saw. The elegant house had been transformed into the most impressive haunted house any of them had ever seen. Fake spider webs hung from the porch railing, tombstones littered the front yard, very impressive fake fog swirled around the base of the house. There were people everywhere, sitting on the porch, sprawled out on the grass, a few and even had made their way up to the roof. "Hey look Elsa, I found your flying monkeys." Flynn commented as they made their way into the house. Almost instinctively, Elsa threw up her mental shields as she entered the house, determined to enjoy herself. Everyone else seemed to be on alert as well, but when no nasty comments or crude ice jokes came flying at them no one was really sure what to do. ' _What the hell is going on?!'_ Elsa thought as the group made their way past the ballroom which was packed to near capacity, people spilling out into the hallway. _'Why is no one saying anything?'_

Making their way into a small room off the main hallway the group approached a table to check in. Each LIG and ADT member was required to attend 5 events throughout the semester to keep their membership. Belle was sitting behind the table, wearing a large yellow dress almost identical to Anna's, but much less sparkly. A large burly man sat next to her, his royal blue coat and light brown hair tied back in a ponytail gave him a princely ora, though his poor posture didn't help the illusion. A large smile spread across her face when she saw who had entered. "Hey guys, welcome to the LIG/ADT Halloween Bash. Sign in on your sheet and go have some fun." Anna, Red, Kristoff and Sven approached the table and eagerly signed their names, anxious to get to the party.

Elsa was about to approach the table when Belle turned to Anna, "Have you seen Elsa? I was sure if anyone would be able to get her to come down here it would be you Anna." Anna started to giggle and looked at the heavily disguised woman next to her with a satisfied chuckle. Belle followed Anna's gaze quizzically, staring at the woman in black standing before her. Raising her head, the woman looked at Belle with unmistakable ice blue eyes that made Belle gasp. "Elsa?! Holy crap I didn't recognize you!" Stepping closer, Belle could now see the face of her VP shining through the green make-up. "You know something, you look good green. It suits you."

Elsa finally understood. With her painted face and darkened hair, no one knew it was her unless they got ridiculously close. Elsa smiled at Belle, "Thank you, and I know I've said it before, but yellow really is your color." Looking down at her yellow puffball of a dress, Belle chuckled. "I know, it's a bit much, but I was going for authenticity. I mean come on French aristocracy, could you have made your dresses any bigger or obnoxious?"

"Or their jackets any itchier?" A deep voice boomed behind them. Belle looked over her shoulder at the young man sitting behind the table. "I told you Adam, if you wore the shirt you were _supposed to_ , you wouldn't feel the jacket material." Shaking her head, Belle mumbled something about the boy being a real _beast_ sometimes, at least that's what it sounded like.

"Well look who decided to show up." A familiarly deep voice filled the room and everyone turned to see Hans striding into the room. Dressed in a white coat with black lapels and cuffs, a royal blue shirt with purple ascot, Hans looked like a fairy tale hero. Looking everyone over Hans seemed impressed with everyone's costume choices. When he got to Anna his eyes stopped as looked her over. "Wow Anna, that's a great costume, it suits you. The Wizard of Oz is one of my favorite books."

Anna's voice betrayed her immense dislike and distrust for the man, coming out very dry and even. "Thank you, it's one of my favorites as well." Her eyes twinkled ever so slightly. "Although, what's _Good_ without a little _Wicked_ to balance it out?" Shifting her eyes towards Elsa, who had been mentally boring holes into Hans, Anna walked over and fell into a protective arm that draped over her shoulder.

Hans hadn't noticed the other girl before, although there was something oddly familiar about her. Flashing one of his charming smiles, Hans extended his hand towards the girl. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Hans, president of ADT. And you are…" Hans was now standing right in front of the mystery girl, close enough to see her piercing blue eyes. His own green orbs doubled in size. "Elsa?! Holy crap I didn't…I mean you…wow, what a costume."

Elsa wasn't sure what he meant by the comment, so as dignified as possible she tried to alleviate the awkward situation. "Thank you Hans. Your costume is nice too. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to go check out the party."

Hans was shocked. Elsa had never been so forceful or direct before, as if her personality had made a complete 180. _'Something's going on, she's acting more like Anna…'_ the thought ran through Hans' mind before snapping back to the moment. "Of course, please, everyone go enjoy the party." Watching the group leave, Hans couldn't help but notice the way Anna cuddled up to Elsa, snaking her arm through the older girls.

Turning to Belle, Hans pulled her aside, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Belle's companion. "You see, didn't I tell you? There _is_ something going on there. I knew I wasn't wrong." Belle looked at the man and Hans couldn't help but gloat over his victory. After the night of the welcome mixer, Hans had approached Belle with his suspicions about Anna and Elsa but had been brushed off with a harsh word from Belle for suspecting such a thing just because he ' _had a thing for Anna_ '. Looking into Hans' green eyes with a mix of sadness and indifference, Belle took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Fine, you were right. I'll talk to her. I want her side of the story before you take this anywhere else. Do you understand me Hans? Not one word of this is to get out until I have talked to Elsa."

"On my honor," Hans replied, placing his left hand over his heart. Belle looked into his eyes, as if she was trying to find some sign of deceit. Satisfied with what she found, Belle returned to the table and her companion, visibly flustered but trying her best to retain a sense of normalcy.

_'Elsa what have you gotten yourself into?'_


	12. Tough Talks

"Anna I told you already, I can't do anything until I finish this model for my project!" Elsa said into the phone she had expertly balanced between the crook of her neck and shoulder, forming a lump of clay. "Oh come on Els, I've barely seen you since the Halloween party. You missed the last two LIG meetings and Belle did _not_ seem very happy about your absence. She looked like she wanted to talk to you about something important."

Elsa knew it was true. Realizing how far behind she had fallen on her project, Elsa had imposed a near 24 hour isolation upon herself until she was caught up to where she wanted to be. It had been nearly 2 weeks and Elsa was missing her new family, and judging by Anna's tone they missed her too. "I know Anna, and I want to be there with you guys, but this project is so important for my future, and you do want me to do good things don't you?" The cute sigh she heard from the other end made Elsa smile. She did miss her Little, and it was just as hard for her to stay away as it was for Anna. "That's what I thought. I'll call you later okay shortie? I gotta get back to work. Maybe we can grab dinner or something later."

"No way, I've got something even better planned. Get back to your project Els, do good things."

Hearing a click indicating the call was over, Elsa tucked her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention back to the mound of modeling clay in her hand. _'I wonder what she meant by that? What is she up to?'_ Elsa wondered as she put the clay down on the table, got up and went to her computer, pressing the play/pause button.

A slow piano melody filled the studio as Elsa sat back down at the bench. The soft voice of the lead singer filled her ears and Elsa smiled and picked up the piece of clay she had been working on, meticulously crafting the formless lump of clay into a tiny bush.

_'…A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen…'_

Elsa stopped what she was doing and let the lyric set in. How many times had she listened to this song, this particular line? How many times had she been able to identify with the message? 100? 1000? She didn't know. But somehow this time it was different. For the first time, Elsa didn't feel alone.

"Well look at that Snowie. You finally melted."

"I never thought that name suited you ya know." Elsa spun around to find Belle standing in the doorway looking around the room, chuckling softly to herself. "Wow this brings back memories. I remember the first time I visited you here. Freshman year. You hadn't been back to the room for a few days and I got worried so I came looking for you."

Elsa smiled as she got up to turn off the music. Belle had never liked the MST's, and if she had made the trip up the hill, it must have been important. "Yeah I remember that. You brought me chocolate ice cream and we sat on the floor and talked for hours.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Belle reached into her bag and pulled out two pints and two spoons of Elsa's favorite ice cream. "Got a minute?" Elsa looked at her friend. It had been a long time since they had talked, just the two of them.

_'She came all the way up here to see you. The least you can do is talk to her for a few minutes.'_

Elsa stepped forward and took one of the containers. "How could I say no to someone who brought me ice cream? Let's talk."

And talk they did. They talked about classes, family problems, movies they had seen, post graduation plans, dreams for the future. Three years of information came spilling out and before either girl knew it, three hours had passed. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had had such a good conversation with her former roommate. "Ya know Belle, I never told you the real reason I practically lived up here freshman year." Taking the brunette's confused look as a sign to continue, Elsa took a deep breath. "From the first day you started dating Gaston, I knew he would be nothing but trouble. I could never pinpoint exactly what it was about him that bothered me, but there was always one little nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me not to trust him. It killed me slowly every time I saw you together. He never looked at you the way you looked at him. It destroyed me because you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell you. That night you found him cheating and came back crying was the best and worst night of my life because you had finally seen him for what he truly was. A douchewad and a cheat."

Belle just looked at her former roommate. In all the years they had known each other, Elsa had never opened up to her so fully before. "Elsa. I know I can't go back to that time, no matter how badly I want too. I would take it all back. I would take back the wall he drove between us. I would take back all the fights we had. I would especially take back the nights I spent worried about you when you didn't come back to the room so I could apologize." Looking away, Belle blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. "I stayed up all night sometimes praying I would see you walk through the door safely. I could have cared less if you snapped at me, bitched about Gas…the douche, or said nothing at all for that matter. I wouldn't have cared. Despite what you might think, I really did, and do, care about you and your feelings a lot, even if I didn't show it much." Belle turned towards Elsa who was struggling with her own tears at this point. "I know it probably doesn't mean much anymore but I really do feel bad, and I am so sorry for everything."

Elsa lost it completely, Belle following immediately. Sliding closer together, the girls sat side by side in the middle of the studio, letting their tears flow. When they had cried themselves dry, the girls sat in a comfortable silence, neither one completely sure how long they sat there. Taking a shallow, shuttering breath, Elsa broke the ice, "Well, at least you found a winner now. Adam seems like a great guy."

Belle smiled weakly, obviously not thinking about Adam at that moment. "Yeah he's great. I really like him a lot."

Elsa could tell there was something on Belle's mind. Taking a deep breath and trying to find the right words, Elsa put a hand on Belle's shoulder. "Belle, why did you really come here?"

Belle blinked back her surprise. Elsa always had been good at reading people, and Belle was horrible at keeping her emotions hidden for long. Not knowing where to begin, Belle took a deep breath and asked, "How's Anna?"

Elsa blinked back her own surprise. What did Anna have to do with this? "Um, she's fine thanks. I'm preparing her gift for the big Christmas party in a few weeks. I think she really going to like it." Elsa blurted, suddenly very aware of the look Belle was giving her. "Why do you ask?"

Belle felt as if her stomach was trying to escape from her body. She had never seen Elsa light up as brightly as she did when she talked about Anna. Confirming her worst fears, Belle forced herself to continue. "Elsa, what would you say your relationship with Anna is?"

Elsa blushed despite herself. What were they exactly? They had never really talked about their official titles, but as far as Elsa was concerned they were dating. Judging by Belle's expression, Elsa felt the answer she had been about to give wasn't what Belle wanted to hear. Elsa's silence told Belle everything she needed to know. "Oh Elsa."

Elsa felt the anger creep up her spine. "What? What is the big deal? I am _happy_. Really truly happy. For the first time in forever, I wake up every morning with a smile. She makes me _happy_ Belle, really happy. I don't know why this is a problem! If anyone would be happy for me, of all people I thought it would it would be you!"

"Elsa I…"

"No tell me Belle. I really want to know. What is your problem with this? Are you homophobic or something?"

"What?! No! I…"

"Are you jealous?"

"Elsa I'm not…"

"Belle! Tell me!"

"It's not my call alright?! It's the sorority's rule!" Elsa blinked back her surprise. Seeing the surprised look on her friends face, Belle continued, treading very carefully on the obviously fuming girl. "I didn't believe it either. But I read that damn manual cover to cover and sure enough, it's a rule, made by LIG Headquarters. I wouldn't have even known about the rule if Hans hadn't…"

"Hans?! You're doing this on Hans' word?!" Elsa got up from her position next to the brunette and crossed the room angrily. "Get out."

Belle wasn't sure what she was hearing. "Elsa I can't…"

"I said GET OUT!" Elsa roared, turning towards the stunned brunette, fury raging in her eyes. "I never want to speak to you again you traitor!"

Belle could feel the tears spring to her eyes. Scrambling to her feet and turning to the door, she looked over her shoulder sadly. "Elsa I swear. I love you and I want you to be happy. Try to remember that." And with that, Belle shuffled out of the room defeatedly.

Elsa stood staring at the empty door for a few minutes, desperately trying to process what Belle had said. _'We can't be together? Why not?! What's the big deal? If she makes me happy and I make her happy it shouldn't matter. Probably one of those archaic rules from when the rules were first written. Goddammit!'_ Elsa lost control and felt herself slamming her fists down on the table, pain instantly registering and shooting up her arm, though it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside. Lifting her fists from the table, Elsa felt something sticky cling to her clenched fist. Turning her hand over, Elsa saw the squished lump of clay she had been working prior to her visitor. _'Perfect. Just perfect. Now I have to start over.'_ Trying and failing to blink back the tears that threatened to escape, Elsa put her face in her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. _'Damn it Belle. Why couldn't you have let this go?'_

* * *

_'017…019…021. There we are!'_ Anna thought as she approached the door she was searching for, still astounded how long it had taken her to find the correct door. Located in the basement of the building, each studio served a group of 4 or 5 students who were assigned to each room for the year. But Elsa was different. Every year the Board of Directors selected one freshman who showed incredible work ethic and dedication to the advancement of themselves and their career to receive a special scholarship. This scholarship granted the recipient with additional financial aid as well as a private studio for their entire undergraduate careers at the university. Elsa had told Anna this the night the girls had gone for hot chocolate. Anna had been firing a million questions at the blonde could barely form responses fast enough to keep up.

Knocking quickly on the door in her traditional rhythm, Anna called out, "Elsa? It's me Anna. Open up, I have a surprise for you! Come on open up!" Waiting another moment outside the door, Anna began to grow worried. Reaching for the door knob Anna was surprised to find the metal handle turned easily in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Anna pushed the door open and was instantly bombarded by an icy blast of air rushing past her. _'Jesus why is it so cold in here? Does she have the air on? It's the middle of November!'_

Looking around the room, Anna was shocked by the sheer size of it. The once sterile and boring walls were littered with posters and pictures. Anna's eyes wandered along the walls admiring the collection that popped against their plain backing. ' _MST's, Rolling Stones, Van Halen, Daft Punk. Damn this girl has impeccable taste in music.'_

Continuing her saunter around the room, Anna's eyes fell on the most impressive model she had ever seen. Slowly approaching the model, Anna was astounded by the amount of details Elsa had put into the model. Looking more like a castle than a modern building, the structure was full of towers shooting off the sides, almost the way ice formed. On the table next to the model Anna saw a series of papers with streams of ever shade of blue and purple and greens Anna had ever seen. At the top of the paper, written in Elsa's perfect handwriting was "I.P. Color Schemes" _'I.P. I'll have to ask Elsa what that stands for.'_

Looking up from the brightly colored page, Anna's eyes fell on a framed picture. Picking the picture up to examine the image more closely, Anna couldn't help but smile. Two people smiled up at her from behind the glass frame. Elsa, obviously years younger, her ice blue eyes shone behind platinum blonde bangs. _'She even looks adorable with bangs'_ Shifting her attention to the stranger in the photo, Anna couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance he and Elsa shared. They had the same piercing blue eyes and what Anna assumed the same color, though the young man's hair was buzzed short. The way the young man and Elsa looked at each other nearly broke Anna's heart, their gazes full of love and admiration, Anna had never seen Elsa happier. Noticing a few letters on Elsa's shirt, Anna struggled to identify the wording on the shirt. ' _N-A-…damn it what does that say?!'_

"His name was Jack." Anna jumped at the voice behind her. Elsa stood in the door, jacket in hand, sadness clouding her eyes. Crossing the room, Elsa took the picture from Anna's shaking hands. "My cousin. Well I say cousin. He was more like my big brother. My best friend." Taking a deep breath, Elsa looked down at the picture. "He joined the Navy right after he finished high school. My uncle was in the Navy for years and Jack had always dreamed of following in his dad's footsteps." Blinking back the tears, Elsa put the picture down and looked at Anna, tears filling the redheads eyes in sympathy. "One night while Jack was out on patrol there was a freak storm. The captain didn't see the rocks until they were slicing through the hull of the boat. There were no survivors." Anna felt the tears escape her eyes. "I lost the most important and amazing person that night. Jack was always there for me, believed I could do anything I set my mind to. He's the reason I'm studying to be an architect. I always wanted to build things but no one ever believed I would make it because I'm a girl. But Jack always told me I could do anything I set my mind to, that he believed in me. I think he still does."

Anna took Elsa's hands comfortingly, pulling them close to her chest. "Elsa I am so sorry, I had no idea." A pause and suddenly Anna's eyes widened in a realization. "Was Jack the one who hurt you all those years ago? Is that why you have problems letting people in?"

Elsa blinked and swallowed hard. "He promised me he would always be there for me and he broke that promise, the most important anyone ever made. I know it wasn't his fault and he didn't mean to, but I get so scared of anyone getting too close. I can't risk the heartbreak again." _'Which is why what I'm about to say so much harder.'_ "Anna I think we…"

Elsa stopped mid-sentence when Anna let go of her hands and began digging into a bag Elsa hadn't noticed sitting next to the girl. Elsa felt a plastic container being forced into her hands. The heavenly aroma of chocolate hit Elsa's nose as she looked down at Anna's famous chocolate layer cake. Elsa looked at Anna in surprise and was met by a small blush spreading across Anna's cheeks. "You know what they say. Every problem can be fixed with chocolate. Granted I didn't think it would be serving this purpose when I made it, but I'm glad I did." Rushing to envelop the blonde in the tightest and most comforting hug possible, Elsa felt her breath hitch at the contact. She hadn't realized how much she needed the contact, and how much worse she felt knowing they couldn't be together.

Gathering her courage, Elsa opened her mouth to speak, to say the words she was sure she would live to regret. But before she could make a sound, Elsa heard Anna whisper something against her shoulder.

"I love you Elsa and I'm never going to leave you."

_'Damn it! God damn it! Why does she have to be so perfect and sweet? And good to you? What have you done to deserve her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing and she still wants to be with you.'_ A realization flashed through Elsa's mind. _'She wants to be with you. And you want to be with her. So who has to know? For all anyone needs to know you're just really close friends. I mean, girls get clingy with their best friends right? It could totally work! I'm sorry Belle, but you are_ not _going to screw this up for me. I'm going to be happy for once in my life.'_

Placing a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead, Elsa smiled down at the younger girl. "Thank you Anna. You're far too good for me. Now." Elsa indicated to the container full of chocolate cake sitting on the table. "I know you didn't climb those god forsaken stairs just to listen to my sob story. Break out that cake and get comfy. We have lots to catch up on."

Anna smiled but looked confused. "But, what about your project? You said yesterday you were really behind."

"Anna, some things in life are more important than a project. A beautiful redhead who brings you chocolate cake definitely falls under that category. Now, did you bring forks with you or am I going to have to eat this with my hands?"


	13. Christmas Surprises

"Anna would you stop bouncing? You're going to fall and hurt yourself." Elsa chuckled as the girls walked towards the student center. Anna had been bouncing with excitement since Elsa had picked her up at her dorm, and the constant movement was making Elsa happy and a little nauseous. Grabbing hold of the excited redhead's hand, Anna stopped bouncing for a minute and smiled up at the blonde.

"Sorry Els but there's so much to be excited about! Besides being Christmas in a few weeks, it's going to snow tonight, and most importantly, I'm meeting my Big tonight! How could I not be excited by that?!" Elsa had to smile at the redhead's enthusiasm. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, Elsa felt a tiny box through the material of her bag for what felt like the hundredth time on their walk over. _  
_

_'You're not the only one whose excited for tonight Snowflake.'_

"Elsa?"

Elsa's attention snapped back to reality with Anna's words. Looking down at the girl, Elsa could see Anna was clearly enjoying seeing the older woman flustered. "Sorry, I spaced for a second. What did you say?"

Giggling almost unbearably cute, Anna smiled. "I said weren't you excited the night you met your Big?"

Hesitating for a moment, Elsa's memories raced before her mind's eye, trying to remember the night when she was in Anna's shoes. It felt like a life time ago, though only four years had passed. Elsa shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah I guess. Honestly I really wasn't into it still at that point so it wasn't that big a deal." Feeling a tug at her arm, Elsa turned to see Anna had stopped walking and was looking into Elsa's eyes with a hint of apprehension, a pout spreading across her face. "But, you're into it now right?"

Elsa smiled and turned to face the still concerned redhead, taking a step closer so their faces were almost touching. "How could I not be? I get to see you at every meeting." Elsa cooed, making the younger woman blush. "Now come on Snowflake, let's get going, we don't want to keep your Big waiting."

* * *

As Anna and Elsa made their way towards the Great Room, Elsa began to feel the familiar twinge of apprehension and nerves creep up her spine. She hadn't seen or spoken to Belle since their fight in studio a few weeks prior, and the anticipation of the unknown was beginning to get to the older girl. Taking Anna's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, the redhead smiled up at the older girl whose eyes must have betrayed her anxiety. "You okay Els? You look a little sick, green even."

Thanking on her feet and not wanting to upset the girl, Elsa did something she was becoming uncomfortably familiar with: she lied. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a lot of stuff going on, project and all, end of the semester. All that jazz." Elsa was relieved when she felt Anna's warm lips press against her cheek. "Don't worry Elsa, you're going to be fine, I know it. Now let's go have some holiday fun. And who knows, maybe there will be some mistletoe lying around." Anna laughed as a bright blush spread across Elsa's cheeks. "Come on blondie, let's get moving. I can't wait to meet my Big, and I'm sure you're anxious to meet your Little."

_'Oh if only you knew.'_

When the girls entered the Great Room, the usually boring white walls had been transformed into a winter wonderland with more holiday decorations than either girl had ever seen. _'If they tried to hang one more snowflake the room is going to burst into a full on blizzard.'_ Elsa thought. Scanning the room, Elsa's eyes fell on the one person she was least excited to see and as if on cue chocolate brown eyes locked onto the anxious ice blue. The hairs on the back of Elsa's neck stood on end as Belle excused herself from her companions and made her way across the room towards the girls in the door. Her smile seemed genuine, but Elsa could see the venom in her eyes.

Embracing Anna in a genuine hug, Belle's fake smile widened. "Anna! It's so good to see you. Welcome to your first LIG Christmas Extravaganza." Taking her eyes off the excited freshman, Belle looked Elsa over before coldly spitting her greeting. "Nice to see you Elsa." The words hit Elsa like a punch to the gut. Undeterred and determined to keep Anna in the dark over their argument, Elsa attempted to sound as cheerful and happy as possible. "It's nice to see you too Belle, and Merry Christmas." Turning to Anna who had been released from her hug and was eagerly looking around the room, Elsa put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Hey do you think you could give us a minute? Belle and I have some…administrative matters to take care of." Looking up at the older woman, Anna wasn't sure what to think of the request, but the excitement of the party was quickly taking control of the younger girl. Shaking her head and giving Elsa a quick fleeting hug, Anna ran towards Red where she and Snow were talking, nearly tackling the other redhead to the floor in a hug.

Turning her attention back to Belle, Elsa was surprised to see the brunette walking away. Not thinking and acting on impulse Elsa grabbed Belle's arm, spinning her to face Elsa. "Let go of me Elsa." the brunette spat viciously. "Not a chance in hell," Elsa hissed. "We need to talk and it can't wait. Now are you going to walk out of here of your own power or am I going to have to drag you out?" Belle stared at her VP for a minute, daggers forming in her gaze. Wrenching her arm free, Belle made her way towards the door, Elsa trailing close behind.

Pushing the doors open with unnecessary force, Belle spun on her heels to face the nervous blonde, irritation and fury blazing in her eyes. "Well?"

The curtness in her voice made Elsa's mind blank completely, effectively wiping her prepared speech. "You wanted to talk? Talk!"

_'Come on you idiot! Just say it! I'm sorry. Two words!'_

"That's it, I'm going back inside." Pushing past Elsa and reaching for the door, Elsa felt herself blurt the words she had struggled with moments prior. "I'm sorry." The words caught Belle off guard as she stopped at the door. Elsa knew she had her attention now. "I'm sorry alright. I was way out of line and I said some really horrible things to you and I know you probably hate me and I can hardly blame you and…"

"Hate you?! You think I hate you?" Belle turned to face Elsa, confusion had replaced the fury which had previously occupied the large brown eyes. "How could I ever hate you Els? You're my best friend. I guess I wasn't prepared for your reaction to be so...severe." Seeing the tears form in the ice blue eyes she loved and envied, Belle felt her heart strings pull against her chest. "But you did hurt me. I accept your apology of course, but this is going to take time."

A mix of relief and disappointment washed over Elsa. She was relieved Belle had accepted her apology and they were on track to reconnecting, but disappointed they couldn't start with a fresh slate right off the bat. _'Come on dipshit, she accepted your apology. Be grateful she didn't totally blow up in your face.'_ "Take all the time you need Belle, I'm not going anywhere."

Belle smiled and started to laugh. "You better not! You're the only one I would ever want to run this damn sorority with! You're still important to me Elsa. I don't ever want you think otherwise." Pulling her friend into a hug, she felt Elsa exhale heavily into her shoulder as she returned the embrace. A single tear escaped her eye and came to rest on Belle's shoulder. Feeling the wetness on her shoulder, Belle broke the embrace and taking her friend's face in her hands wiped the trail the tear had left on the porcelain face. "Hey come on now, no tears. We're supposed to be at a party having fun! Besides, you'll ruin your pretty make up." Elsa had to smile and started laughing. Content with her work cheering up her best friend, Belle snaked her arm through the blonde's. "So how about it VP? Ready to have some fun?" Nodding eagerly, Elsa followed Belle back into the Great Room, anticipation of the events yet to come building in her chest.

_'Okay Snowflake, get ready for a big surprise.'_

* * *

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, everyone enjoying each others company before the intensity of finals and the end of the term hit them full force. Mingling around the room, Elsa made a conscious effort to talk to members of the sorority she normally wouldn't have spoken to, and much to her surprise she found herself enjoying the newfound company.

A few hours later with the party drawing to a close Belle walked to the front of the room, cleared her throat demanding the room's attention. Everyone quieted instantly, they knew what Belle was going to say before she even opened her mouth. Belle chuckled as the energy in the room changed almost instantly. "Alright ladies, it's time for everyones favorite part of the night, The Big/Little Reveal. Now we here at LIG do things a little differently than other Sororities and Frats, we make the reveal a game. As per LIG tradition, each Big will hide their present for their respective Little to find. Each present has been placed in a box or bag decorated to represent the intended recipient so there won't be any confusion. It's the Little's job to find it and identify the Big it came from. Now Littles, please leave the room for a few minutes while we get everything ready for you."

The Bigs had to stifle their laughter as their Littles all but tackled each other trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Enjoying the show a bit too much, Elsa forced herself to turn away from the show, but not before catching Anna's teal eyes stealing a glance in her direction as she exited the room behind Red. Was that…hope in her eyes? _'No it can't be. She doesn't know, she can't.'_ Shaking the thought off, Elsa walked to her bag, grabbed the tiny box and headed straight for her intended hiding place. She had been thinking of this idea for a long time, and to be honest, she was pretty damn proud of herself.

Apparently the other girls had been thinking of their hiding places as well because within a few minutes of the Littles exiting the room everyone was ready and taking their positions at the front of the room. Giggling with excitement, Belle double checked everyone was happy with their place before moving towards the door. Stepping slightly to the side, Belle called into the hall, "Alright ladies, you can come back in." As if on cue, and knowing what was coming, the room was suddenly filled with a tornado of motion and chaos as girls looked around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary or out of place as an indication to where their gift was.

Anna was a whirlwind of motion, causing the most activity and havoc of everyone. Scanning the perimeter of the room and finding nothing, looked towards the Bigs for any telltale signs. Elsa had been following her every move, smiling at the hurricane of red hair running around the room. Unfortunately her stares had lingered too long and Anna had caught her staring. Locking their eyes together, Anna shot Elsa a glance which seemed to say _'Come on help me out. A hint maybe?!'_ Elsa chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth to cover the laugh.

_'Sorry Snowflake, this is too important. Figure it out.'_

Shaking her head quickly, Elsa saw Anna pout which only made Elsa giggle harder. Giving up asking for help, Anna continued her search. After checking the food table, behind an inflatable snowman, and nearly tearing apart a pile of fake presents stacked in the corner, Anna was about to give up when suddenly an idea flashed through her mind.

_'She wouldn't…'_

Rushing towards her belongings, Anna stopped short whens he saw a lump forming on the left side of her jacket, where her heart would be if Anna were wearing the jacket. Pulling back the material, Anna's heart stopped. Sitting inside the jacket was a small brown box covered in band logos, a hand drawn picture of a horse, and a very distinct letter "A" on top of the lid. Untying the blue silk ribbon surrounding the box, Anna's hands shook as she lifted the lid. What met her eyes was the most beautiful gift she had ever received. A small snowflake charm hung from a delicate silver chain. There was something special about the snowflake, and the more Anna studied the piece, the more it became clear the piece had been painstakingly hand crafted. Studying the intricate patterns, swirls and designs in the snowflake, Anna looked down at the box to find a handwritten note lying in the bottom. Fishing the note from the box, Anna immediately recognized the familiar handwriting and all at once the world around her ceased to exist as she read the words on the page.

_'A Snowflake as unique and beautiful as you. Merry Christmas my Anna.'_

"Would you like me to help you put it on?"

Anna turned to find Elsa standing behind her, a look of apprehension on her face, hoping Anna liked her present. Nodding eagerly, Anna handed the beautiful pendant to Elsa who draped the silver necklace over Anna's pale neck. The charm fell just above her heart, just as Elsa had intended. Turning to face her Big, _her Elsa_ , Anna threw herself into the blonde's arms and whispered happily. "I hoped it was you." Hearing Anna's words caused a lump to form in Elsa's chest and she hugged the redhead tight. Breaking the embrace but not backing up completely, Anna touched the snowflake hanging from her neck and took Elsa's hand. "Meet me at your studio in 20 minutes. I have something for you too." Elsa's face flushed causing Anna to laugh as she gave Elsa's hand a quick discreet kiss. Grabbing her purse and jacket and bounding out of the room, Elsa was left confused, nervous and very very pleased, wondering what her Little had in store for her.


	14. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am FULLY aware that the song is not an original, and that it is by Elton John and in the Movie Moulin Rouge. I am not claiming to own it or have any intellectual property over it. It just fit very well with the story and I'm not that creative to write a whole new song.

Making her way up the hill towards the architecture building, Anna hoped Elsa hadn't beaten her there. Running from the Great Room to her dorm was no easy feat on a good day, her heels didn't make the trek any easier. The two bags she was carrying were slowing her down, their added weight making the steep climb more difficult than usual. But in that moment Anna barely felt the oppressive weight. She was weightless with joy, the snowflake bounced against her chest as she closed the distance between the last step and the imposing building, a constant reminder of the woman who had made it for her.

Making her way towards the luxurious basement studio, Anna's mind was racing. Following the maze of twists and turns, Anna eventually found the room she was looking for. A thought ran through her mind and for a moment, the joy left her head was replaced by an awkward anxiety. Placing a hand on the handle, Anna was relieved when it turned easily under her hand. _'Phew, that would have been awkward. Hardly romantic, more embarrassing for me.'_ Turning on the lights, another unexpected surprise met Anna's eyes.

The room and been completely redecorated. The posters and pictures were all still there but the entire room had been decorated for the holidays. Santa hats had been taped onto the tops of band members faces, even the giant Daft Punk helmet sported an oversized hat. Snowmen cutouts and pictures took up every available inch of wall space, fake cotton snow was sprinkled around the room effectively turning the rom into a winter wonderland. _'Hm, who would have thought after all those years of being called Snow Queen Elsa would actually have a soft spot for winter?'_

Grinning wider than before, Anna began unpacking the first bag she had slung over her shoulder. Pulling out the plastic container and cracking the lid open, the intoxicating aroma of chocolate hit Anna's nose. She was relieved to find the frosting on the chocolate cake hadn't stuck to the top of the container. Digging around the bag, Anna cursed herself _'Damn it I forgot the forks. Oh well, eating cake with your hands is way more fun.'_

The cake was ready and Anna took the bag off her back and unzipped it carefully. Pulling out her guitar, Anna smiled. The light brown wood shone in the studio's light, giving the beat up instrument a perfect glow. Slinging the instrument's strap over her shoulder, Anna adjusted under the weight and grasping the neck of the guitar firmly, Anna played an E minor chord to test the quality of the instrument. Cringing at the dissonant sound, Anna dove for her phone. Opening the tuner app, Anna realized how long it had been since she had played, a sign of her insane schedule. _'Jeez baby girl you're really out of tune. No mistakes. Not tonight.'_ As she absentmindedly tuned the E string, the events of the evening played in her mind. _'Elsa's handwriting on the card, the beautiful box hand decorated with sketches and images designed by Elsa. Elsa standing behind her, looking worried as ever. Elsa's delicate hands brushing against her collarbone and neck as she fastened the necklace around Anna's neck. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.'_

Finishing the tuning, Anna began to wonder what was taking Elsa so long. The hallway was abuzz with activity and students running around the building, desperate to finish their projects and assignments before the advent of the much dreaded final exam period. Looking around the room, Anna's eyes fell on the most beautiful and intricate model she had ever seen. Elsa's project was progressing nicely and Anna could see all the details Elsa had been talking about over the last few weeks. Towers sprang from the main structure resembling more of a castle than an office building or something like that. _'Actually, what is this supposed to be? I never even asked Elsa what she was building. Some Little I've turned out to be. I've known this girl for almost 4 months and I never even asked what she was designing. For her senior project no less.'_ Looking more closely at the model in front of her, Anna couldn't help thinking the structure could very easily be mistaken for a medieval castle, though it did have some of the qualities of a modern skyscraper. _'Huh, I guess it could be a…skyscraper castle?'_ Anna chuckled to herself. Looking anxiously towards the door and checking her watch anxiously, Anna's smile began to falter. _'What could be keeping her?'_

* * *

"Shit! Why did that damn party have to go on so long!?" Elsa cursed as she half ran half walked towards the Architecture building. After Anna had left, Elsa had waited what she thought had been an appropriate amount of time before going to collect her things to leave. Making her way towards the door, Elsa was stopped by Red as she ran up excitedly to show off the gift Belle had given her. It was a very thoughtful gift and Elsa had to hand it to Belle for her creativity. A book on the history of archery in Scotland paired with a tiny arrow ring were clutched between Red's fingers, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Muttering her compliments and approval, Elsa excused herself and just as she was about to reach the door, Elsa heard an excited voice behind, and turning she found Belle looking happier than Elsa had seen her in a very long time.

"Red loved her gift! I really struggled over it because I know next to nothing about archery but I started reading more about it I can totally see why she loves it so much. And that book? Perfection!" Belle laughed as she sang-spoke the last word, clearly proud of herself and her present. "How did Anna like her present? I don't think I know what you got her!"

Elsa smiled as she remembered the teal eyes she loved so much light up with joy when she opened the box. Seeing her Little so happy was the most amazing feeling Elsa could ever have imagined. "I actually made her gift. I made her a snowflake charm and put it on a silver chain like the one I always wear. I don't know I thought it was a good idea, and she really seemed to like it."

Belle's eyes widened, though not in surprise. "You made her gift? How am I not surprised? You're too talented Elsa, it's not even fair sometimes. Put us all to shame!" Elsa blushed, she wasn't really interested in talking with Belle, all she wanted was to get to studio. This time however, it wasn't for the usual reasons. "I don't know. I thought it would be something nice and special for her that's all. I know she likes winter, and a lot of MST songs are about the snow and cold so it seemed like a good fit." Belle nodded her agreement.

Growing nervous, Elsa looked around for a clock but finding none she asked Belle if she had the time. Glancing at her watch the brunette announced the time and Elsa's heart sank. "Shit I'm late!" Elsa blurted, gaining a confused expression from Belle. "Heh, my schedule for the night," Elsa scrambled to fix herself. "I have a lot of work to do tonight and I'm late as far as my schedule is concerned." Belle smiled and shook her head. "You and your schedules. You always were the more organized and motivated of the two of us. Go do your work, but try and enjoy the holiday season. It's too nice to spend it alone in your studio." _'Believe me, I don't intend to.'_ "I promise, I won't spend the holidays in studio." Giving her friend a quick hug, Elsa finally made it out of the room and all but sprinted out of the building towards the architecture building.

Reaching the door to her studio after what felt like an eternity, Elsa paused outside the room, listening softly. Melodies floated through the heavy door and opening the door as quietly as possible, Elsa slipped inside. The side of Anna's face was barely visible, the usual braids nearly completely undone from the enthusiastic playing. Slim fingers slid and danced over the strings playing what sounded like scales, but the dexterity of the playing could have convinced Elsa it was a grande finale of a sold out concert. The music paused and Elsa found her voice. "Don't stop on my account."

Anna jumped at the unexpected voice and pulled the guitar close against her chest. "Jeez Els what the hell?! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a musician when she's playing?!"

Elsa laughed at the truly terrified expression plastered on the redhead's face. "I'm sorry Snowflake, but you seemed so happy, how could I interrupted your moment with Baby?" Taking a deep breath, Elsa was sure she heard Anna mumble "It's a good thing you're cute." A bright blush spread across Elsa's cheeks. Anna either didn't notice or wasn't going to comment, and laying Baby on the table, Anna reached for Elsa's hand. Anna lead her to a chair at the table, gesturing for the blonde to sit. Picking her guitar off the table, Anna began slowly strumming and quietly muttered, "I hope you like it." Before Elsa could question what Anna meant, the pattern changed and it was suddenly obvious what Anna was doing.

_'Oh my God! She wrote you a song!'_

_"My gift is my song, and this one's for you!"_ Anna's voice rang out, filling the studio and instantly grabbing Elsa's attention. _'Oh God, she has the voice of an angel!'_

_"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_ Elsa didn't know what to do, where to look. She wanted to watch Anna's beautiful face, teal eyes closed in concentration and joy but her fingers were flying across the strings so fast they seemed to be dancing.

_"Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen."_

A full blush spread over Elsa's face, reaching her ears judging by the growing heat radiating from the side of her face. _"And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it is done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_

Elsa sat stunned in her chair, tears threatening to escape down her face as the final chords were played. Her thoughts were racing, running a mile a minute. _'Oh my God. She wrote you a song._ She wrote you a song! _Holy crap and it was beautiful! And her voice?! Holy God how did I not know about that voice?! She couldn't be any more perfect if she tried!'_

Anna had opened her eyes and was now staring at the silent blonde. A look of worry spread over her freckled face. "Elsa?" Elsa's head snapped up at the sound of her name, and an expression of dread flashed across Anna's face. "Oh God Elsa please don't cry! I know that face. That's your "It-Was-Too-Much" face. You didn't like it. I knew it would be too much but…"

"Not like it?!" Elsa's voice pierced the air as she stood from the chair, effectively knocking it over as she strode towards Anna. "Anna, you wrote me a song. And a beautiful one at that! It came from the heart, from you. I would have loved it if you sang off key and played every note wrong, which you didn't by the way. How could you think I wouldn't like it?! Hell I don't just like it. I love it! I love everything about it! I love that it came from the heart, the lyrics, the meaning behind it, the person who wrote it…" A look of shock and horror spread across Elsa's face as she realized what she had said. An equally shocked yet much happier expression flashed across Anna's. The words hung in the room like a blanket of fog, nearly suffocating Elsa with their weight. _'Shit! Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit! I can't believe I just said that!'_

Opening her mouth to speak, desperate to relieve the tension in the room, Elsa's words caught in her throat as she felt Anna slip her hand behind Elsa's neck pulling her in, crashing their lips together. This kiss was nothing like any they had shared before, there was something new. The desire was there, obviously they were both willing and enjoying themselves, but there was something else, something neither had realized they were missing. Freedom. The freedom of their feelings being exposed for the other to see, and neither afraid make a wrong move.

Breaking the kiss to take a breath, Anna rested her forehead against Elsa's, both girls panting due to lack of oxygen. Looking into the icy eyes opposite her, Anna swore the color had deepened with lust and desire, turning at least two shades darker. Feeling more confident, bolder and braver than ever before Elsa looked at the freckled face before her and said more certainly. "I love you Anna. With all my heart."

Anna couldn't believe it. She had waited months to hear those words and finally hearing them was enough to bring tears of joy to her own eyes. Bringing her lips dangerously close to Elsa's, Anna's own perfect lips ghosted over the blonde's, a warm puff of air sent chills racing down the blonde's spine. Moving from the lips to the jawline, Anna's lips left a trail of chaste kisses so light and delicate Elsa wasn't sure how many were being placed on her skin. Continuing her ascent, Anna found her target and placed light kisses on the bottom of the earlobe. Pleasure coursed throughout Elsa's body at the sweet light touch, a breathy sigh, sounding more like a moan escaped her lips, her knees growing weak.

Anna was enjoying herself and mentally congratulated herself for eliciting such a noise from Elsa on her first try. Moving further up the ear, Anna continued to kiss and occasionally nip at the sensitive skin. Pausing only for a moment near the entrance of Elsa's ear, Anna breathed slowly, uttering the words she had longed to say since the moment their hands first met months ago. "I love you too Elsa."

Something in Elsa snapped, hearing five simple words and knowing her feelings were reciprocated was the ultimate turn on. Regaining movement of her arms, Elsa wrapped the limbs around Anna's torso, pulling her dangerously close. Before Anna could realize what was happening, Elsa had thrust her against the wall, a warm trail appeared on the side of her neck as Elsa began sprinkling the dotted skin with kisses, lightly sucking and smoothing as she went. Anna's eyes fluttered shut, tilting her head to the side exposing the delicate skin even farther. Elsa was relieved she had chosen the right spot, and was even happier when Anna released her own sigh of pleasure.

Taking a chance, Elsa slid her thigh between Anna's legs, happiness spreading through her as Anna opened her legs enough to allow Elsa's entry. Moving the limb, Elsa could feel the heat radiating from Anna's core, a sure sign the redhead was enjoying herself. Elsa continued her descent, moving towards Anna's collarbone and was surprised when she felt Anna's hands pushed her away. Looking at the redhead, Elsa could see the look of apprehension on the younger girls face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," Anna whispered, embarrassment apparent in her teal eyes.

_'You idiot. You all but forced yourself on her. You moved too fast. The leg thing was too much.'_ Elsa scolded herself. A reassuring smile crept onto Elsa's lips as she took a step towards the redhead, hands cupping the freckled face. "No, you did the right thing. You found your boundaries and wanted them respected. If I made or make you uncomfortable at any time, I want you to tell me. You mean way too much to me to rush something and make you feel uncomfortable." Anna's eyes widened as she realized Elsa had used the exact words she had said the morning after the IXO party. Covering Elsa's hands with her own, Anna placed a sweet, soft kiss on Elsa's cheek. "Thank you Elsa."

"For what?"

"For understanding. For being amazing and wonderful. Kind, loving, _passionate,"_ Anna detected the redness surfacing on Elsa's ears but continued on anyway. "Talented, so perfect it almost hurts." Anna was sure the blush was there, Elsa's ears almost matched her own hair color. "But most importantly, for not letting fear run your life and being open to this. I know it has been hard for you to get to this point, to be this comfortable around me, and I just wanted you to know how much it means to me that you trust me like that."

"I have to be honest Anna, I've never felt like this with anyone before. Not my family, not my professors. Hell I didn't even feel this safe with Jack. You're something special Anna. And I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, if you still want me."

Anna smiled, but she didn't want to meet Elsa's eyes, not yet. Glancing down, something caught Anna's eye. A silver chain, identical to the one Anna now wore glinted in the pale light of the studio. Releasing one of her hands from Elsa's, Anna reached up and fished the rest of the neckless from beneath Elsa's now horribly wrinkled shirt. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she saw the pendant hanging from the chain. A snowflake. Not identical but very similar to her own rested on her fingertips. Finally looking at Elsa, icy eyes smiled back at her. "Look closely Snowflake, there's something very special about these two."

Returning her attention to the charm in her hand, Anna reached for her own, bringing the charms side by side. Glaring at the pendants closely, Anna noted the details and patterns of each unique charm. A realization slammed Anna in the face and she almost lost her balance. Elsa sensed this and grabbed Anna around the waist, studying the redhead as she tried to regain her composure. Anna placed her own charm under Elsa's, and was beyond pleased to find the holes and notches fit perfectly into Elsa's. Looking from the now connected charms to Elsa, Anna didn't know what to say. ' _They complete each other. Just like you complete me.'_

Catching something out of the corner of her eye, Anna smiled, grabbed Elsa's hand and began dragging the stunned blonde towards the exit."Anna? Anna what's wrong? Anna slow down!" Elsa begged but her cries fell on deaf ears as Anna pulled Elsa towards the front doors of the building.

Throwing the doors open, Elsa saw what Anna was so excited about. "Snow. The first of the season." Elsa said, as Anna continued to pull her out into the white powder. Feeling Anna stop, Elsa stopped just in time to avoid running into Anna who had spun around, and thrown her arms around Elsa's neck, pressing their lips together yet again. The sudden force sent the pair toppling backwards into the freshly fallen snow, Anna landing unceremoniously on top of Elsa. But neither seemed to mind, or even notice for that matter. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, Anna smiled a big toothy grin and beamed down at Elsa. _'She really does look like a snow goddess.'_ "You're beautiful Elsa. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, but it's never meant as much as it just did coming from you." It was Anna's turn to blush, her skin matching her hair color. "Though I have to ask you something." Anna looked quizzically at Elsa as the blonde finally sat up from the snow. "How did you know my secret dream was to be kissed during a snowfall?"

"Because it was my dream too. And you helped complete it."


	15. Triple Combination

Christmas vacation had been all Anna could think about during finals, five weeks of no responsibilities, no classes to go to and most importantly, no papers. However only two and a half weeks in, Anna was beginning to understand why her older friends had always been so excited to go back to school for the spring semester. She had sufficiently caught up on her sleep and easily saved enough reserves to last till next semester's finals, she had watched everything on her Netflix list, written 3 new songs and played Baby till her fingers nearly bled. She had even attempted to cleaned and rearrange her room. _'Damn I'm really getting desperate.'_

Picking up her phone, Anna opened her texts and opened the most recent conversation. _'I'm bored. Is this what all breaks are like?'_ Hitting send, Anna opened her laptop and clicking the internet icon, Tumblr and Facebook popped open. Anna cringed as she looked at the blue logos. _'God I'm almost even sick of Tumblr.'_ Switching the tab, Facebook appeared on the screen. Absentmindedly scrolling, the phone next to her buzzed and Anna dove for the device, unlocking it as quickly as possible. _'Yeah pretty much. Why not catch up with Kristoff or Rapunzel? I know for a fact you've been locked in your house all break.'_ Elsa replied Anna could hear the motherly tone in her girlfriend's voice. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other and in Anna's opinion, it was far too long. Typing her response, Anna smirked. _'I would if Kristoff was in the country! He went to Scotland for a week to visit Red. And Rapunzel is off with Flynn on some adventure club trip. White water rafting in Colorado or Arizona or somewhere like that.'_

Going back to her Facebook stalking, Anna saw a picture of Red and Kristoff in a pub, a glass of beer in their hands. "God I love Scotland, do I really have to go back to Arendelle?" Anna read the caption and her heart sank a bit. "YES YOU DO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Anna typed furiously as her phone buzzed next to her.

_'Oh yeah, I saw his picture on FB. Looks like they're having fun. Why don't you catch up with some of your friends from HS?'_

_"I would but they're either off on vacation or they're not home yet. AU's break is really strange,'_ Anna typed back, turning her attention back to her Facebook. Suddenly a pair of familiar of faces caught her attention. One elongated, brown and fuzzy with a white blaze down the middle and white flecks peppered through the jet black mane. The other was pale sprinkled with freckles, green eyes framed by beautiful pale red hair. "I missed this boy. New York has nothing on you Pip."

_'Oh my God Giselle!'_ Anna mentally screamed, diving for her phone to text her friend. _"Giselle Andalusia! You're home. I'm home. We must hang out! I'm bored as hell over here!"_ Pressing send, Anna saw Elsa had texted her back. _'No one is there? Really? I find that really unlikely. Or are you just making excuses not to leave your room? ;P'_ Anna chuckled and had to admit Elsa knew her too well. ' _Would you believe both? lol'_

A message from Giselle flashed across the top of Anna's screen and switching the screen, Anna smiled at the response she got. _"ANNA SOMMERS! Girl it's been too long lol. I'm actually at CEC for the day if you're not doing anything! Pip would love to see you and Marshmallow looks like he hasn't had a good workout in ages!'_ Flinging herself off her bed, Anna typed a quick response as she began searching for her joppers. _"Yes! Oh my god yes! I'll be there in a half hour max! Can't wait!'_ Pulling the pants from the back of the drawer, Anna pulled the tight black material over her legs.

Anna grabbed her phone, keys and riding boots and headed towards the front door. Locking the door behind her, Anna slipped behind the wheel of her car, plugging her phone into the aux port. Putting on the last album she had listened to, robotic voices filled the small car and Anna smiled as Elsa's face flashed through her mind. _'No wonder she likes these guys. Alive 2007 is hands down their best album!'_ Sending a quick message to her mom to let her know where the girl was going, Anna checked her messages from Elsa, finding one unread message. _'No I do not. Go outside and get some fresh air Snowflake! You should be enjoying that warm Corona weather!'_

Anna smiled, _'I'll have you know I'm meeting a friend at my old riding academy! You must see it someday! It's beautiful!'_

Putting the phone back in the docking station, Anna backed out of her driveway and headed towards the riding school.

Twenty minutes later Anna pulled into the parking lot of the barn. Opening the car door, the smell of horse, fresh air and home hit her instantly, a lump forming in her throat. _'God I've missed that smell! Who knew horses could be so comforting?'_ Pulling on her boots, Anna heard a familiar voice ring over the calm of the barn. "Well look what the chipmunk dragged in!" Looking up, Anna saw her high school friend charging towards her car. Jumping to her feet, the two redheads collided in a fit of giggles and hugs. Pulling back from the hug, both girls examined each other. "

"God Sommers you look great! All that cold burning your calories for ya?!" Anna smiled and put an arm around her friend as they walked towards the barn. "Elle you shouldn't be talking. Those long city blocks are doing wonders for you too!"

Giselle laughed, Anna hadn't changed at all. "Oh yeah you know it. They're brutal in the heat but man the city is great!" A soft familiar nickering pulled Anna's attention from her friend. Following the sound, Anna was greeted by a large white head sticking out of a stall, brown eyes staring at her happily. "Marshie!" Anna exclaimed, hugging the Fjord's massive head. The horse nuzzled his head against Anna, showing his excitement. Placing a kiss on his broad head, Anna looked into the brown eyes she had missed so much.

"Oh man I missed you baby boy! How would you like to go for a run?" Marshmallow perked up, his ears moved forward excitedly, causing the two redheads to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes," Anna said as she grabbed the halter from its hook and slipped it over the horse's head. After securing Marshmallow into the cross ties, Anna headed towards the tack room for Marshmallows brushes and to stash her bag for safe keeping. Checking her phone one more time before shutting off the device, Anna saw a message from Elsa. _'Yes I do, if it's important to you then I absolutely want to see it. Now don't hate me but what was the name again?_ ' Anna laughed, she had only told Elsa the name of the center once but had never mentioned it again. _'I would be surprised if you did remember. Corona Equestrian Center. Not the most creative name, but it's gets the job done. Going for a ride now. I'll call you later k?'_

Setting the phone down, Anna went to the equipment rack, picking up a hard and soft brush, curry comb and a hoof pick along the way. Glancing at her phone again, the screen lit up. _'Have fun Snowflake, I love you. Please be safe.'_ Anna chuckled to herself and holding the power button shut off the phone.

As Anna exited the tack room, a brown Gypsy Vanner stood before her. The large horse looked over and nickered in recognition. "It's nice to see you too Pippin." Anna said placing a kiss on the huge horses nose before returning to Marshmallow. Picking up one the Fjord's front feet, Anna was surprised how clean they were. "I did that for you, I know it's your least favorite part," Giselle said, placing two saddles on the nearby racks. Anna smiled at her friend. "You're the best, what would I do without you?" "Probably die," Giselle joked. "Don't think you're getting off easy, the formal agreement still stands."

"I would expect nothing less," Anna chuckled. Knowing the usual agreement meant Anna would muck out Pip's stall when they got back, not that she minded. Brushing the white horse better than he probably had been in months, Anna tacked the horse up, nostalgia rushed over her.

"You ready?" Anna called, seeing her friend had also finished tacking up her horse. An excited nod told Anna to her friend was just as excited as she was. Leading the horses out of the barn, the sun shone over the rolling fields of green creating an almost surreal atmosphere. "Where to? Back field?" Anna asked.

"Sounds great to me. Pip's itching to go I can tell," Giselle said, mounting her horse. Anna followed, adjusting herself in the saddle, the familiar feel of the broad back beneath her brought back memories. _'Just like riding a bike, you never forget it,'_ Anna thought happily as she urged the horse onwards, Giselle following close behind. The horses pulled at their reins, anxious to stretch their legs, the girls looked at each other and simultaneously gave the horses their heads. Both took off as if they were spring loaded, tearing across the field, the wind whipping around them. Anna laughed, she had almost forgotten what this kind of freedom felt like. Approaching an overturned tree, Anna leaned forward in the saddle and shortened her reins slightly, Marshmallow sailed over the log with ease. Feeling weightless and free, Anna heard Pip's hooves leave and make contact with the ground as the draft horses thundered over the field.

Reaching a clearing, the girls eased the horses to a stop, taking in the view. "The don't have views like this in New York," Giselle said as she dismounted. Walking to a low branch, Giselle secured Pip's reins loose enough to give the Vanner some freedom.

"You can say that again, Arendelle may be pretty, but it's got nothing on this place." Anna agreed, tying Marshmallow to the branch, the white horse began chewing on the grass around the tree. Sitting themselves at the base of the tree, the girls talked about everything from LIG to Anna's history major and Giselle's costume design, the best and worst part about their respective schools, Anna said the food was the worst, Kristoff had been right the first day after all and the best was the campus itself. Giselle loved the city but hated the other students in her program because they were so competitive.

"So, you found someone yet?" Anna asked teasingly, Giselle had been dreaming of her Prince Charming since they were freshman in high school. A wide smile spread across her face, "As a matter of fact I have! His name is Robert, he's an a psych major and he wants to go into law to handle marriage issues I think. Not the nicest career but some one has got to do it. He's tall, dark brown hair and the like. He's studying to be a lawyer, he wants to take over his mom's company or something like that. They're really close, though I don't think she likes me much. How about you Sommers? Has someone finally met your impossible standards?"

Anna blushed, she hadn't dated much in high school to the bewilderment of her friends.

"Her name is Elsa. She's smart, beautiful, really funny, and has the most heart stopping blue eyes. Honestly the girl of my dreams. She's a senior architecture major, I assume that means she's going to build things some day. Oh! And her Senior Project! It's beautiful, I'm still not entirely sure what it's supposed to be but I absolutely love the model and her studio is perfect. She's a huge MST fan, we both love chocolate and…yeah." Anna finished, realizing she had been rambling.

Giselle just smiled, she had never seen her friend act like this before. "Anna I'm so happy for you. Really and truly. I never understood how you got through high school without a single relationship, but now I see how happy you are it all makes sense. You wanted to find The One, and it seems like you found her."

Anna smiled at her friend. "She's amazing, everything I've ever wanted. And this Robert guy sounds like a dream come true."

"He is. You have to meet him someday. I think you two would really get along. And I would _love_ to meet Elsa."

"You should, you would love her and I know she would love you!" Anna squealed. Just thinking of the older girls sent a shiver down her spine. A hand on her arm jarred Anna from her thoughts and Anna felt herself being pulled from the ground. "Come on Sommers, I'll race you to the lake!"

Anna jumped up, eager to continue their ride and ran over to the horses. "You're on Andalusia! You're gonna to eat my dust!" she laughed as she struggled to untie the reins from their branch. "Then why am I half way there?" Giselle taunted as she and Pip took off towards the lake. Getting the reins untangled, Anna mounted and urged Marshmallow into a gallop, whooping and laughing as the pair chased after them.

* * *

"I almost had you," Anna complained as they made their way towards the barn. Giselle had won the race to the lake, though Anna had nearly caught up despite her late start.

"Yeah sure you just keep telling yourself that," Giselle teased. They both knew the race had been close and the friendly banter was a part of their friendship from day one.

Approaching the barn, Marshmallow made a sharp turn and stopped outside an outdoor ring. The sudden movement threw Anna off balance and she grabbed a handful of Marshmallows mane to avoid falling. "Marshie what was that for?" Anna complained, looking in the direction she was now facing. Anna smiled and rubbed the Fjords neck, the horse puffed with pleasure. "You really do have energy today don't you buddy?" Urging the horse forward, Anna called over her shoulder, "I guess we're not done yet. A few times around the course ought to tire him out."

"I'm going to put Pip back and I'll come watch. You two are the best team CEC has seen in a long time!" Giselle replied, leading Pip inside. Anna smiled, she and Marshmallow were a good team and had even won a few ribbons at some local shows.

Entering the arena, Anna felt the familiar thrill returning as she and Marshmallow made their way towards the cetner of the ring. Marshmallow seemed to feel it as well as he danced and shifted impatiently under Anna. Giving a light squeeze, Marshmallow took off towards the first hurdle, a simple low "x". Clearing the jump easily, Anna eased the Fjord towards the next obstacle. Soaring over the vertically stacked poles with ease, the next jump made Anna nervous. If there was one jump she had never been able to master it was the Triple Combination. The first two jumps in the succession were never a problem, but for some reason Marshmallow seemed to shy away when approaching the third.

_'We can do it bud. Today is the day we master the combo.'_ Anna thought as she shortened her reins even further and steered the horse towards the jumps. Glancing over, Anna saw Giselle making her way towards the ring, a smile on her face. Marshmallow seemed to have read Anna's mind and increased his speed, trying to provide the needed momentum to clear the jumps. Feeling the horse leave the ground the first time, Anna felt confident, they had a good rhythm and were moving well together. Taking off over the second jump, a flash of platinum caught Anna's eye and she glanced towards the barn. In that moment, Anna felt the sturdy horse land once again and leap into the air and before she knew it, they landed on the other side of the jump.

"We did it." Anna said, happiness rushed over her as she leaned down to hug Marshmallow who seemed pleased himself.

Looking at the new arrival, Anna's hear skipped a beat. Blonde hair was hidden under a black baseball cap and fell loosely around her shoulders. Ice blue eyes shone with pride and admiration, never leaving the stunned redhead. "Elsa," Anna whispered as she dismounted and shot towards the blonde. Giselle slid through the boards in the fence and grabbed Marshmallows reins. Anna hopped the fence and charged up to the blonde, nearly knocking the older girl to the ground with the impact. Elsa clung to Anna, trying to reassure herself she was really there, taking in the familiar scents of sun, chocolate mixed with the new scent of horse.

Looking up at her girlfriend, Anna felt like she was in a dream, especially when she felt familiar cool soft lips meet hers, the smile forming as their lips met almost drove Anna crazy. Pulling away from the kiss, Elsa looked down admiring Anna's form in her riding attire. The tight spandex like pants clung to every curve of Anna's legs and hips leaving nothing to imagination, her shirt not much looser. Her hair was springing from the typical braids in every direction, a sign the redhead had had a good ride.

Snapping from her trance, Anna looked quizzically at Elsa. "What are you doing here? You didn't come all this way just to see me did you?"

"No silly, my uncle and cousin live close to here and I thought I would surprise you. Surprise." Elsa replied. "And I'm glad I did, it looks like I caught you in the middle of a good ride, I had no idea you were so good!"

Anna blushed at the compliment. She was glad Elsa had come to visit, and especially proud she and seen her perfect her triple combination. Taking her hand, Anna pulled the older girl towards the arena. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Leading Elsa towards the fence, Anna ducked expertly through the gap and waited for Elsa to maneuver herself through. "We'll take the gate on the way out," Anna said, throwing the girl an empathetic smile. Taking her hand again, Anna led Elsa towards the center of the ring where Giselle was whispering to Marshmallow.

At Anna's approach, Marshmallow's ears flew forward at attention. "Don't worry angel I didn't forgotten about you." Anna cooed, taking the massive head in an embrace. Holding the cheek strap of the bridle, Anna turned back to Elsa. "Elsa this is Giselle, we were best friends in high school." Giselle smiled one of her picture perfect smiles and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Elsa, Anna's told me so much about you." Elsa smiled and took Giselle's hand. "All good I hope," she replied sending a smirk in Anna's direction. "I've heard a lot about you too, you go to school in New York right?"

Giselle's eyes lit up at the mention of her adopted city. "Yes ma'am, I'm studying costumes in fashion design, but I really want to start my own shop. I know it's kinda silly but I want to open a princess boutique for little girls. I think they're so cute all frilly and covered in ruffles."

"Not silly at all, I admire your ambition. And here I thought architecture was the most noble profession," Elsa laughed, Giselle followed suit. Feeling a bump at her side, Elsa turned her attention to the horse standing patiently by Anna's side. "I'm sorry have I been ignoring you?" Elsa cooed. "And what's your name handsome?"

"Oh right. This is Marshmallow, you can call him Marshie." Elsa didn't hesitate and stuck her hand toward the Fjord, allowed the horse to sniff her before she approached. Stroking the wide head, Elsa smiled and murmured something in the horses ear. Marshmallow's ear twitced as if he understood what she had said and pushed her lightly with his head. Anna laughed at the sight, Marshmallow didn't usually act this way around new people.

"What did you say to him?" Anna asked as she took the reins with one hand and Elsa's hand with her free one.

Elsa smiled sweetly and replied. "Nothing. I just thanked him for taking such good care of you. And reminded him how lucky he is to have you to take care of him." Anna blushed and squeezed Elsa's hand. "I'm the lucky one really, he's the best horse I've ever known." Leading Marshmallow into the grooming stall Anna replaced the horse's bridle, with the soft leather halter and secured the cross ties to either side. Removing the girth and sliding the saddle off the fjord's back, Anna readjusted the new weight in her arms. Turning to Giselle, Anna asked, "Could you grab his brushed for me? My hands are kinda full."

"Could I try brushing him?" Elsa asked timidly. "Not sure why but I've always wanted to brush a horse."

Anna face lit up with pleasure. "Of course! Giselle will show you how to use each brush and I'll be right back with another set." Running into the tack room, Anna slid the saddle back onto the rack and grabbed the first brush set she could find.

Emerging from the tack room, Anna was struck by a sight she would never forget. Elsa was standing at Marshmallows side, currying perfect circles into the Fjord's neck and shoulder area. The light streaming through the barn gave both horse and girl an almost heavenly glow. Catching Anna's stare, Elsa blushed and timidly asked, "Am I doing it wrong? I'm trying to do it the way Giselle showed me."

"No you're perfect." Anna blurted, causing Elsa to blush. "I mean you're currying perfectly. Though I'm pretty sure at this moment I've never been more attracted to you." Anna confessed pecking Elsa's cheek with a kiss. Moving to the other side of the horse, Anna started her own currying and half way through soft brushing Marshmallow's face, it was Anna's turn to catch Elsa staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've never seen you so happy, so relaxed. You're beautiful." Elsa said, sincerity and love shining in her perfect blue eyes. Anna didn't know how to respond. Elsa had rarely spoke so freely and each time she did Anna swore her heart nearly burst. "Well, you're beautifuller." Anna replied. "Not that you look fuller because you don't, just that you look more beautiful and oh god I'm rambling again why does this always…" Anna stopped when Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's, the tenderness of the kiss spoke volumes.

"Aww stop it, you two are too cute," Giselle said as she exited the tack room, bag in her hand. Anna tried to jumped away but was surprised when Elsa spin her around and wrapper her arms around the younger girls waist. "And don't you forget it," Anna teased, trying to regain her composure, enjoying Elsa's arms around her.

"Oh hey Elsa before I forget I had a question. You said you were visiting family here. Anyone we would know?" Giselle asked. Anna's face flushed, _'How could I not have asked? Worst. Girlfriend. Ever.'_

Elsa let go of Anna's waist and moved into the hall. "You two probably know my cousin, Charlotte LaBouff. She's a year younger than you two I think."

Giselle's face mirrored Anna's shock. "You…you're related to the LaBouff's?" Giselle stammered, looking at Anna for validation of her surprise. "I mean nothing personal hun, you're just so…normal."

Elsa laughed at the surprised girls. "I know they're a bit eccentric. They're good people, and Uncle BD has contributed a lot financially to not only me but the university. I was visiting because Lottie is considering AU next year and had a few questions."

"You drove all the way to Corona to talk to your cousin about AU?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Well, I _may_ have had another motive," Elsa replied flashing a sly smile in Anna's direction, a faint blush spread across Anna's cheeks.

"Aaand on that note, I'm out. Sommers it was great to see you, let's not wait so long next time okay?" Giselle asked, embracing her friend in a hug. "Maybe you could come up to New York for spring break or something! You too Elsa, you're welcome anytime!"

"That sounds amazing! Elsa we should make this a plan for Spring break!" Anna squealed looking excitedly at Elsa, the older girl's eyes shone with excitement. "It would be fun. I have always wanted to see the Empire State Building in person."

"Always the architect," Anna teased, barely avoiding the loving swat aimed at her arm.

"Well I gotta get going, but I'll check in again as break gets closer and we'll work it out," Giselle said as she headed towards the parking lot. "See you two lovebirds later."

When Giselle had gone, Anna finished grooming Marshmallow and lead the white stallion back to his stall. Removing the halter, Anna felt a light shove against her arm and placed a loving hand on the Fjord's neck. "Aww don't worry baby boy, I'll be back soon I promise. I'll bring you some nice apples, how does that sound?" Marshmallow's eyes followed Anna as she approached the stall gate. "I love you angel, I'll see you later, I promise."

Slipping into the hall, Elsa pulled Anna in close, an easy smile on her lips. "So, what should we do now?"

Anna's breath caught in her throat, she still wasn't used to such intimate contact with Elsa and the blonde's lips so close to her own made Anna's pulse quicken. "Uh, are you um hungry? There's a great little Italian place in town that serves the most amazing spaghetti and meatballs. Tony's Place I think."

"Italian sounds great, it'll be the nice to have some authentic Italian for a chance, Arendelle's Italian sucks!"

"Well let me tell you, once you have Tony's gravy you'll never want to eat any other kind," Anna said, looking down at her clothes. "Um, I should probably go home and change first. I kinda smell like horse and while I don't mind I'm sure others might."

Elsa smiled and crinkled her nose, "That's probably a good idea Snowflake, I wasn't going to say anything but since you pointed it out, you kinda stink." Anna playfully swung at Elsa's arm and laughed. "I know it, I know it. So do you want to follow me back to my house or do you want to drive with me?"

"I'll follow you, I don't want my car smelling like horse for the next two weeks." Elsa poked as the girls made their way to the parking lot. Anna grunted her annoyance but had to agree, once the smell of horse got into a car, it took a while to get rid of it. "Fine, I'll go slow, it's not far from here anyway."

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Anna was relieved to see Elsa's car follow almost immediately after. Not seeing her parents cars, Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she was ready for Elsa to meet her parents yet. Not that they wouldn't love her, it just seemed kind of soon in their relationship to take such a big step. Elsa walked towards Anna, a look of relief on her face, as if she had been anxious there would be other people there. Taking hold of Elsa's hand, Anna lead the blonde inside and pulled her boots off, setting them inside the hallway.

Leading Elsa up the stairs, Anna turned into a room that could only be described as truly Anna. Piles of clothes were scattered around the room, the bed remained unmade but the comforter had been pulled up to provide the illusion of being made. Water bottles and dirty dishes cluttered the countertops and tops of dressers, a clear sign of Anna's laziness and lack of concern for cleanliness. Seeing the look on Elsa's face, Anna sighed. "If I had known you were coming, I would have straightened up!" Kicking a particularly large pile of clothes under the bed, Anna pulled her desk chair out for Elsa to sit. "I shouldn't be long but if you want to watch TV the remote is on my nightstand. I'll be right back." Anna promised, grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater form a pile as she headed out the door.

Grabbing the remote off Anna's nightstand, Elsa sat in the desk chair and began flicking through the channels, eventually resting as a familiar face flashed across the screen. _'Sweet a new "Mysteries at the Museum." Thank you Anna for getting the Travel Channel.'_ Elsa was so engrossed in the show she didn't notice Anna reenter the room, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she saw what Elsa was watching, "Since when are you into MatM?!" Elsa flushed, "Since you told me how awesome it was over coffee. I watched the whole first season in a weekend. I wanted to catch up on all the episodes so if you started talking about something, I'd know what you were talking about."

Anna stared dumbfounded at Elsa. The older girl had starting watching her favorite show just to talk to Anna about something she loved. "You're the best you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice," Elsa teased, the excitement in her voice betrayed her attempted nonchalance. "But I am getting hungry so whenever you're ready to go..." Anna smiled and ruffled her hair with the towel around her shoulders. I just need to do my braids and I'm ready too. One more minute I promise." the redhead promised, leaving the room again. Elsa turned her attention back to the TV as another segment began. Sitting back in the chair again, Elsa thought she heard voices outside the house. _'No, it's probably just something on the TV.'_ Elsa told herself as she turned her attention back to the TV. Hearing the voices growing stronger, Elsa began to panic as a thought flew through her mind, _'Anna's parents. I have to meet Anna's parents tonight.'_

Anna must have heard the voice as well because she ran into her room with only one completed braid, the look on her face matching Elsa's nerves perfectly.

"Anna? We're home sweetie," a cheerful female voice called up the stairs. "Did you have a good time with Giselle this afternoon?"

"Uh yeah mom I did. I'll be down in a minute okay?" Anna called back, looking at Elsa trying to mentally prepare both of them for the upcoming introduction. "Just breathe, they're going to love you. I know I do." Anna said, unsure who she was trying to reassure more. Taking a deep breath, Elsa reached for Anna's hand relaxing when the redhead slid her fingers between Elsa's.

Following the happy voices, Elsa and Anna made their way towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "Hi Mom, Daddy," Anna greeted her parents, releasing Elsa's hand and rushing to give her parents a hug and kiss. "How was work?"

"Busy as always, but what else is new when you run your own business," Anna's father replied, sounding more exhausted than any man ought to after a single days work. Catching sight of Elsa standing awkwardly in the door, her father's eyes floated towards his daughter. "Anna, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Right," Anna said, linking her arm through Elsa's. "Mom, Daddy this is Elsa. Elsa, these are my parents."

Smiles spread across Anna's parents faces as they stepped towards the girls. Anna took a step to the side as her mother enveloped Elsa in a motherly hug, silently chuckling at Elsa's stunned expression. "So this is the famous Elsa! We've heard so much, Anna's been going on and on about you." Anna's father said, taking a step back to examine the girl. "You didn't do her justice Anna." Both girls blushed as Anna's mother gave her husband a light tap on the back of the head. "Stop it Erik, don't scare the poor girl. It is wonderful to meet you Elsa, what brings you to Corona? Anna told us you're a native Arendellian."

"I was visiting my uncle and cousin for the afternoon. They don't live far from Anna's riding center and when she told me she was going to be there I thought I would surprise her." Elsa said. She felt at ease with Anna's parents, they were kind people who made you feel welcome.

"Oh how sweet. You got to see our girl in her element didn't you? She's a natural equestrian, it's like she was born in the saddle," Erik said.

"Yes sir, I got there just in time to see her complete, what did you call it Anna? A triple combination?"

Anna's parents faces lit up even more at the news. "You did the triple combo?! Oh Anna that's wonderful," Anna's mother exclaimed, hugging her daughter in excitement. Anna blushed and the red deepened when Elsa stifled a giggle.

"Were you two going somewhere before we got home? A movie or something fun maybe?" Anna's father asked, the girls not hiding their excitement to leave.

"I'm taking Elsa to Tony's for some real pasta and gravy. Arendelle Italian is horrible and she needs to try the good stuff." Anna answered, her parents seemed to agree with the plan.

"Good choice. Be careful driving, it's hard to see too far ahead sometimes at night."

"I know dad, we'll be careful I promise." Anna said.

"It was nice to meet you both," Elsa said, shaking both adults hands.

"Likewise dear. Come back anytime, you're always welcome," Katherine replied earnestly, a genuine smile flashed across her lips.

Anna called a greeting towards her parents and pulled Elsa towards the door. Once the door was shut behind them, both girls exhaled the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding in and looking at each other, burst into hysterics.

"Well that went much better than I imagined." Elsa admitted as the girls walked towards Anna's car.

"I wasn't worried. I knew they would love you, and they did," Anna replied, unlocking the care and both girls slid inside. Plugging her phone into the audio jack, Anna smiled a mischievous smile as she turned the car on and flipped to the album she wanted. Wild applause filled the car and Elsa smiled, knowing exactly the song Anna had chosen. "You're playing 'Robot Rock/Oh Yeah' of your own free will! I'll take this as a sign you like the CD I gave you!"

"It's all I listen to," Anna replied, backing out of the driveway. "You definitely made a Daft Punk fan out of me."

Elsa smiled as Anna put the car in drive and headed towards the restaurant. Today had gone better than Elsa had anticipated. Her surprise had been a success, and she was glad she had been there to see Anna master the jump she had worked so hard on. And although she hadn't been anticipating it, Anna's parents had literally welcomed her with open arms.

Pulling into the parking lot, the girls exited the car and headed towards the door, the ever present scent of garlic hitting their noses. Slipping an arm around Anna's shoulders, Elsa sighed contently. _'How could it get any better?"_


	16. Can't Catch Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I started writing yesterday and this happened. Thank past me for doing most of the hard work years ago and setting me up for this chapter. And also thank you past me for stopping because I have a whole new vision for this fic. 
> 
> Please be nice, I'm coming out of a long writing drought so it might not sound like my usual style but I'm trying to figure myself out again. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and overwhelming support. I'm genuinely surprised how many responses I got to continue so it's all for you. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you do and don't like! 
> 
> I'm also posting the exact same chapter on FF.net so if you'd like to read on there too it'll be available on there soon too. 
> 
> DISCLOSURE: I own none of the material below and will provide links to the versions I envisioned. 
> 
> Anna- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zXrOxP-xeg  
> Kristoff/Sven- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G1nkFxzmJg  
> Kristoff- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ky-s08nXhE4

Hans paced nervously in front of his dorm, his phone clutched in his hand. _'Man what's taking them so long?? They said they'd call 20 minutes ago. I guess that's what I get for trusting...'_

A light musical tone interrupted Hans' thoughts and he looked down at the screen. He rolled his eyes and hit answer more aggressively than necessary for the touch screen. 

"Well it's about damn time. Are you sure this is going to work?" Hans spat into the phone. He had been waiting for weeks on an answer and was beginning to doubt himself, and his new 

"Don't worry, just show up to the student center at the predetermined time," the voice hissed into the phone. "And don't forget your ADT stuff. It'll be a show no one will ever forget." 

* * *

"Would you guys hurry up???" Rapunzel huffed as she all but dragged Flynn behind her towards the student center. It was the first Open Mic Night of the new semester and for some reason the slots always filled up super quick. 

The winter break had flown by and the group was excited to be back together They had talked every day, their group chat never quiet for more than a few hours. Elsa even contributed more than normal, mainly because she wasn't all consumed by her models like she usually was. 

"Blondie would you please just slow down! You've left the others at least 30 feet behind us," Flynn pleaded through puffs of air. "Anna's the one performing, and she's not even rushing like this!" 

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, causing Flynn to run into her from behind, pushing them both into a hand rail leading to the large modern looking building. The both flushed and laughed, looking only slightly embarrassed as the rest of the group finally caught up to them. 

"We're coming, we're coming, don't get yer kilt in a twist" Red moaned, Kristoff's huge arm draped over her shoulders, clearly weighing her down. "And would you please get your tree trunk arms off me?" 

Kristoff smiled down at Red and nudged her playfully, "Sorry babe, I thought you liked my tree trunk arms, especially when they're wrapped around you after we...." 

Red flushed as deep as her hair and started wailing on Kristoff's torso. Well, wailing might be a stretch because Kristoff just sighed and looked at the tiny Scott like her punches were nothing but light taps. Eventually Red got tired and grabbed Kristoff's hand in her own, a defeated look on her face. 

"I swear they do this at least 15 times a day," Anna mumbled, loud enough only for Elsa to hear. Elsa giggled and looked down at Anna. She was visibly getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the student center, Elsa gave Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze and Anna smiled up at the blonde appreciatively. 

"You're going to be great, you and Baby are ready for this." 

"I know", Anna moaned, clutching the straps on Baby's case around her shoulders. "I just always get like this before I perform. And besides, I know you'll be there to cheer me on." 

"Oh you can count on that," Elsa smiled down at her and gave Anna a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"Hey! Come on you two, don't want to be even later," Rapunzel called. The rest of the group had already entered the student center, leaving the pair behind. This is becoming a pattern with their group now that everyone seems to be in a relationship. 

Elsa pulled Anna towards the building, only feeling slight resistance from her Little being dragged behind her. 

* * *

The main Great Room had been set up with a makeshift stage and a bunch of tables spread throughout the room. A small area in front of the stage was left clear, though no one really knew why. 

After scanning their ID's at the door, the group filed into the room and looked around. It was packed as usual and some guy was on stage belting out some love song, horribly out of key. Somehow a girl sitting front and center was enjoying the song more than anyone else. She was clearly so into the guy she must have been love deaf. Too bad no one else was. 

As the group made their way to an open table, the tone deaf guy finally finished, to weak applause. He somehow thought he did a great job and took the mild applause as validation. As he left the stage, Olaf entered, bouncing and somehow unaffected by the horrible performance. 

"Wasn't he great everybody?? Let's give him another round of applause." Olaf led the applause, but not many joined in. Olaf, ignoring the minimal response continued. "Okay and next up, we have Anna Sommers. Let's hear it for her folks." 

As Anna got up and walked towards the stage, a roar of applause erupted in the room. Anna had played a few Open Mic nights last semester and had amassed a small fan club. Well, outside of her friend group who were putting the fan club to shame. _'Those weirdos are gonna be the death of me,'_ Anna chuckled to herself as she walked up the steps giving Olaf a quick hug for good luck before getting herself settled on the small stool. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Anna looked out at the audience anxiously awaiting her performance. Anna gave a thumbs up and the lights dimmed and a spotlight illuminated her on the stage. 

Anna began strumming and the room murmured approval at her song choice. The approval seemed to boost Anna's confidence as she began singing. 

_'_ _You're staring me down with those electric eyes_   
_No matter how hard I try,_   
_I can't escape that gaze tonight_   
_That girl's up in the atmosphere_   
_That girl's up in the atmosphere...'_

Anna looked out at the crowd who was dancing and swaying in their seats, clearly enjoying her performance. Scanning the room more carefully, Anna locked eyes on the ice blue ones she'd never been able to get out of her head. Elsa was clearly enjoying herself, and had clearly figured out Anna was singing about her by the deep crimson blush on her cheeks. 

Seeing Elsa blush made Anna more confident as she kept singing, her nerves disappeared and she lost herself completely in the performance. 

_'And I've been catching myself thinking of it_   
_It was 3 in the morning,_   
_Every day I chase after her_   
_But I can't catch lightning_   
_Catching myself thinking of it_   
_It was 3 in the morning,_   
_Every day I chase after her_   
_But I can't catch lightning'_

This was the part of performing Anna looked forward to the most. The feeling of being connected to the audience, feeling their energy rise and fall with the movements of the song. Watching how strangers became like friends all sharing the experience. How she and Baby seemed to melt into one being, and in this particular moment, how a certain blonde was beaming at her from their table. 

_'...And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you_   
_Anticipating_   
_Chasing after things that you do_   
_But I can't catch lightning_   
_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_   
_Anticipating_   
_Chasing after things that you do_   
_But I can't catch lightning'_

Anna played the few remaining refrains and as she finished the song, the whole room erupted in a roar of applause, cheers and whistles. Anna stood, took a bow and exited the stage, giving Olaf another hug as the chubby boy ran back on stage to keep the momentum going. Anna made it back to the table and was greeted by hugs from Rapunzel and Red, a fist bump from Kristoff, a nod of approval from Flynn and finally she got to Elsa who was beaming at her from ear to ear. 

The taller girl opened her arms and Anna slid into them, feeling so safe and comfortable she wondered how she had lived so much of her life without her. 

"You were wonderful," Elsa cooed as she released Anna from the hug. "I have no idea who you were singing about though, she must be something else to have earned such an incredible performance." 

Anna laughed and playfully shoved Elsa's arm before giving her a kiss. Elsa smiled against Anna's lips. Their attention was brought back to the action around them when they heard Kristoff's deep voice. 

"No. Way." 

The two girls looked at the stage and their jaws dropped. Sven had walked on stage, with a stunning cherry red electric guitar strung on her back. The lights started to dim, but not before Sven pulled the guitar around and started playing the beginning of "Born to be Wild". 

Kristoff laughed an almost disbelieving laugh and everyone at the table looked at him. 

"We've talked about doing this since freshman year and here he is." 

"Oh I am _so_ glad I'm here to see this," chuckled Red as she pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. 

Kristoff gave her a quick kiss on the head and turned to Sven who was looking right at him smiling. Kristoff ran on stage, yelled a quick "ROCK N' ROLL" into the mic as Sven continued the song. 

_"Get your motor runnin'_

_Head out on the highway_

_Lookin' for adventure_

_And whatever comes our way…"_

The table sat in shocked awe. Well, everyone except Anna. They looked like real musicians, so comfortable and in sync with each other. It's like they had performed this song a million times and it wasn't just a spur of the moment decision. 

Red looked at Anna in disbelief, all the while recording the performance. _'Did you know?'_ she lipped to Anna. 

_'Oh yeah'_ Anna mouthed back and turned her attention back to Kristoff and Sven who had started head banging and jumping all over the stage like 5 year olds having teh time of their lives. 

_'_ _Like a true nature's child_   
_We were born, born to be wild_   
_We can climb so high_   
_I never want to die_

_Born to be wild_

_Born to be wild…'_

Everyone in the room was on their feet and cheering. It was like a real Steppenwolf concert, complete with the mosh pit. A few students were crowd surfing and others were jumping and bouncing off the walls. 

As the song neared it's end, the tune changed ever so slightly, causing the musicians in the crowd to look around confused. The majority of the crowd however kept rocking out like nothing happened. 

Sven played a few chords and somehow transitioned perfected from _Born to be Wild_ to _P.Y.T._

Red almost fell out of her seat. _P.Y.T._ was her favorite Michael Jackson song, that she was fairly certain she mentioned to Kristoff on their first or second date. 

Kristoff looked out at Red, winked and smiled at her. "This one's for you Red." Red flushed as deep as her hair as Anna and Rapunzel pulled out their phones to record both Red and the performance. They had both known Kristoff was going to do something at the Open Mic night, but neither knew exactly what or when so they had both been waiting anxiously the whole time. 

'Where did you come from lady   
And ooh won't you take me there   
Right away won't you baby...' 

Red looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Her boyfriend, playing her favorite song, dedicated to her. She didn't know how it could get any better. Kristoff seemed to get the feeling as he pushed on. 

_'_ _I want to love you (P-Y-T)_   
_Pretty young thing_   
_You need some lovin' (T-L-C)_   
_Tender lovin' care_   
_And I'll take you there'_

Red stopped. Stopped in her tracks. Her red curls covered one eye but the other was as wide as a deer caught in headlights. Kristoff looked so genuine, but a look of apprehension on his face. He hadn't broken eye contact with Red and everyone realized what had happened in that moment. 

KRISTOFF SAID I LOVE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME. 

The rest of the table erupted in shrieks and excited looks. That happened. That just happened. 

_'Nothin' can stop this burnin'_   
_Desire to be with you_   
_Gotta get to you baby_   
_Won't you come, it's emergency_   
_Cool my fire yearnin'_   
_Honey, come set me free'_

Red didn't move but you could tell she was smiling by the way her body shifted and she was playing with her curls. She had different ways of expressing her emotions, but her most obvious to express happiness was playing with her curls. 

Kristoff smiled from the stage and seeing this, he jumped from the stage and half danced, half walked towards the table. 

  
_'I want to love you (P-Y-T)_   
_Pretty young thing_   
_You need some lovin' (T-L-C)_   
_Tender lovin' care_   
_And I'll take you there'_

He approached Red and extended his hand, which she eagerly accepted. He gracefully spun Red into him and wrapped his free arm around her, making sure she was wrapped up tight. Before she knew what was happening the mic was in front of her and she knew what was coming. The call and response. 

_'_ _Pretty young things, repeat after me_   
_I said,_   
_Na na na_   
_Na na na na_   
_Na na na na_   
_Na na na_   
_Na na na_   
_I said na na na na na_   
_Na na na na na_   
_I'll take you there'_

It was like they had rehearsed it but when Kristoff stopped singing, Red took it up perfectly. Kristoff smiled bigger and bigger every time Red sang and he knew he made the right choice. What surprised all of them was when Red grabbed the mic from Kristoff, ran and jumped back on stage and sang the last chorus at full volume. 

_'You need some lovin' (T-L-C)_   
_Tender lovin' care_   
_And I'll take you there_   
_I want to love you (P-Y-T)_   
_Pretty young thing_   
_You need some lovin' (T-L-C)_   
_Tender lovin' care_   
_And I'll take you there.'_

The room erupted in wild applause as Red called Kristoff back up to the stage for their bows. He jumped on stage, grabbed her hand and they both bowed with Sven who looked particularly proud of both of them. 

Red jumped onto Kristoff and he gave her a spinning bear hug. At some point around he hugged her even tighter, implying that Red had said 'I love you' back. 

Olaf ran on stage, looking like he was about to explode from joy. "WOW! What a double performance folks! It'll be hard to follow that!" 

"We'll take a crack at it," a deep commanding voice echoed from the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
